Dessine moi l'amour
by Ringo-melimelo
Summary: Qui a dit que les rencontres sur le net étaient dangereuses et inutiles ? Lorsque notre Sasuke va découvrir que son mystérieux amour virtuel, Kitsune, est transféré dans son école et est sur le point de le rencontrer, comment va-t-il réagir ? - NaruSasu
1. Et ton sourire m'a ébloui

Titre : Dessine moi l'amour

Genre : Yaoi/romance, UA

Rating : K pour les deux premiers chapitres, M pour les chapitres suivants.

Couples : Principalement NaruSasu (peut être GaaraSasu. Je me tâte encore)

Disclaimer : Ces magnifiques personnages ne sont pas à moi. Ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

Note : C'est la première fanfiction que je publie. Alors si vous avez la bonté de la lire, merci de me laisser une review avec vos critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises, afin que je puisse m'améliorer.

Je sais aussi que Sasuke est extrêmement niais dans ce chapitre mais j'avais vraiment envie de le faire candide. Héhé... Hum... Je m'excuse... Il s'améliorera au cours de l'histoire...

* * *

**Chapitre I – Et ton sourire m'a ébloui**

Aujourd'hui, comme tous les jours, la journée de Sasuke Uchiwa avait été banale et ennuyeuse à souhait. Il trouvait les jours un peu moroses et répétitifs ces derniers temps. Répéter le même train-train quotidien devenait lassant, même s'il se trouvait dans l'école où depuis tout petit, il rêvait d'aller. Car effectivement, il se trouvait à l'institut Hanayaka Hoshi, une école de beaux arts et photographie privée très réputée. Fils de prolétaires, il n'aurait jamais dû y rentrer mais ses talents en dessin avaient fasciné les professeurs de l'établissement qui lui accordèrent une bourse d'étude. Ainsi il avait accédé à cette école et y était interne. C'est pour ça qu'il y travaillait d'arrache-pied, pour pouvoir y rester. Mais en dehors des cours, qui le fascinaient pour la majorité, il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis.

Le problème de Sasuke avait toujours été la sociabilité. Il était d'un naturel très timide, se cachant sous un sale caractère, et avait du mal à aborder les personnes. Et comme la majorité des élèves venaient de collèges privés et se connaissaient tous, ils le croyaient désintéressé et ne le côtoyaient ainsi pas, le laissant seul et sans amis. Même si les filles étaient folles de sa beauté ténébreuse, elles n'osaient pas l'approcher. Et sa popularité auprès de la gente féminine énervait bien évidemment les garçons qui ainsi, ne voulaient pas se lier d'amitié avec lui. Mais quel était l'intérêt de côtoyer monsieur et madame pleins aux as, parlant de leurs compagnies aériennes préférées et de leurs voyages en Australie pendant les vacances d'hivers, pendant la pause de midi ? Il n'était pas du même monde que les autres élèves et c'est pour ça qu'il ne pouvait pas s'intégrer. Il passait donc ses journées seul, à ignorer les autres.

Il rentra donc dans sa chambre, plutôt luxueuse pour ce qu'il était mais l'établissement jugeait qu'il fallait minimum une chambre de 24m² pour pouvoir travailler convenablement hors des salles de cours. Ainsi, sa chambre aux murs pourpres et blancs et au parquet clair, se composait de deux lits doubles confortables, de deux bureaux, et d'une grande étagère. Un grand luminaire était suspendu au plafond, diffusant une lumière vive, des lampes de bureaux sophistiquées étaient aussi à leur disposition, et de petites lampes élégantes trônaient sur les tables de nuit. La chambre possédait aussi d'un coin pour entreposer chevalet et autres ustensiles nécessaires pour le dessin et la peinture, ainsi qu'une petite salle de bain comprenant un cabinet de douche, un lavabo et des toilettes. La chambre était à la base prévue pour deux personnes, mais son camarade de chambre de l'an passé avait exigé à changer de chambre car Sasuke hurlait sois disant dans son sommeil. Ainsi personne d'autre n'avait voulu prendre sa place. Il se sentait un peu seul dans cette grande chambre, mais au moins personne ne le dérangeait pour un oui ou pour un non.

Il jeta son sac de cours sur son lit et passa devant le miroir de son armoire, s'autorisant à s'observer un peu. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'allure d'un véritable adolescent de seize ans. Il était incroyablement mince du fait qu'il ne mangeait quasiment pas, ainsi il nageait un peu dans ses vêtements, mais une légère et discrète musculature au niveau de ses bras et de ses jambes perdurait, en vestige de ses activités sportives d'autrefois. Le fait qu'il ne soit pas bien grand n'arrangeait pas grand chose. Sa peau était d'une pâleur inquiétante si on ne savait pas qu'elle était naturelle. Puis il y avait son visage, aux trais fins, avec de grands yeux d'un noir corbeau, le tout surmonté d'une crinière rebelle aussi noire que ses iris.

Il soupira devant son reflet et s'installa sur sa chaise de bureau pour allumer son ordinateur sans attendre. Il ferait ses devoirs plus tard. Il préférait pour le moment faire la seule chose qui rendait sa journée un peu moins morose. A peine eut-il démarré l'internet qu'une fenêtre de conversation s'était déjà ouverte. Un dénommé Kitsune venait lui parler, et il s'empressa de lui répondre, le sourire aux lèvres. C'était le seul moment de la journée où il souriait. Ainsi il lui parla une bonne partie de la soirée, sous son pseudonyme de Kuro. Au départ, il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir recours à des sites de rencontre. Mais tout à démarré lors d'une discussion avec ses camarades de classe l'an dernier.

_« Non, c'est vrai ? » Venait presque de hurler Kiba, un garçon de sa classe qui manquait cruellement de manières. « T'as jamais eu une seule copine ? »_

_Sakuke hocha négativement la tête. Trois garçons de sa classe avaient entouré sa table, de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas s'enfuir. Les trois garçons étaient Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame et Chôji Akimichi._

_« Sérieusement. » Continua Chöji, un paquet de chips à la main. « Si ça se trouve, il est pas intéressé par les filles. »_

_« Oh ! Tu serais de l'autre bord Sasuke ? Attends on va t'aider. » Déclara Kiba en sortant son ordinateur portable._

_Et sans même demander son avis à Sasuke, les trois garçons l'inscrivirent sur un site de rencontre gay. Puis ils lui tendirent un bout de papier avec écrits le nom du site, son identifiant et son mot de passe_

_« Tiens ! Je trouve que le preudonyme de Sasu-chan t'ira à merveille ! » Ricana Kiba._

_« Depuis quand tu connais des adresses de sites de rencontre mon cher Kiba ? » Déclara Sasuke avec neutralité._

_« Hum... Google tu connais ? On trouve facilement ce qu'on veut avec. »Répliqua le brun en toussitant._

_Sasuke n'ajouta rien. Il n'en avait rien à faire d'eux. Kiba lui fit une légère tape sur l'épaule et s'éloigna en souriant, suivit de ses deux compères_

_Sasuke resta trois jours à regarder de temps à autre le bout de papier puis finit par céder et se rendit sur le site histoire de dire. Essayer juste pour voir n'engageait à rien après tout. Mais il y rencontra Kitsune et découvrit rapidement qu'ils partageaient les mêmes intérêts. Ainsi depuis presque quatre mois, ils discutaient quasiment tous les soirs de choses et d'autres. Et sans le connaître ni l'avoir vraiment vu, Sasuke commençait à tomber amoureux de lui. Peut-être bien qu'il était de l'autre bord finalement, Kiba aurait eu raison. Mais il s'en fichait éperdument. Ils avaient toujours été d'ouverts d'esprit dans sa famille et avait bien assimilé cette éducation. Qu'il soit gay ou non ne changerait rien._

Ce soir était un jour spécial. Kitsune lui avait déclaré la veille qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Et Sasuke avait stressé toute la journée. Ses mains tremblaient sur son clavier en attendant que son amour virtuel ne lui réponde. Puis la réponse vint enfin, et Sasuke faillit en tomber de sa chaise.

« Pourrais tu me donner une photo de toi ? »

« Pourquoi ? » Les joues de Sasuke avaient viré au rouge.

« J'ai réussit à m'inscrire dans ton école. »

A cet instant, son cœur s'arrêta. Ils s'étaient beaucoup liés tous les deux et s'étaient dit certaines informations personnelles comme le nom de leur école, mais jamais il ne s'étaient donné leurs noms ni une photo d'eux. Alors là, lui demander une photo de lui pour lui annoncer qu'il allait le voir...

Il allait le voir ! Sasuke ne savait pas s'il devait sauter de joie où avoir la peur au ventre. De plus, Kitsune lui expliqua qu'il serait à l'école dés le lendemain matin, qu'il verrait son visage à ce moment là. Et il voulait une photo de son Kuro pour pouvoir le repérer. Sasuke ne pouvait refuser. Tout le monde pourrait penser à un piège évident, mais lorsque Sasuke était allé sur ce site de rencontre, il avait prévu l'éventualité que les trois garçon lui jouent un tour. Alors il s'était créé son propre compte. Il était ainsi certain qu'il n'y avait aucune supercherie.

Il s'endormit ainsi, le cœur battant, appréhendant la journée du lendemain. Et s'il ne plaisait pas à Kitsune ? Ce dernier lui avait bien dit qu'il l'avait trouvé superbe en voyant sa photo, mais s'il avait menti et qu'il ne se montrerait pas demain ? Non, il ne fallait pas y penser. Sasuke secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées idiotes et se roula en boule dans ses couvertures, tentant de s'endormir.

* * *

Sasuke se réveilla plus tôt ce matin, l'impatience n'arrivant pas à le maintenir au lit. Il allait le voir, enfin ! Il se hâta de se préparer et descendit au réfectoire encore quasiment vide à cette heure et prit un rapide déjeuner. Aujourd'hui il n'avait cours qu'à partir de dix heures. Il l'attendrait donc sagement dans le petit patio du bâtiment d'arts appliqués, se disait qu'il le croiserait surement puisqu'il devait y passer pour se rendre chez le directeur. Il se demandait à quoi il ressemblait. Mais s'il était aussi beau qu'il était gentil, alors il devait être magnifique. Il secoua la tête à cette pensée. Il avait l'impression de penser comme une fille. Où était passé l'époque où la beauté d'une personne exceptée la sienne ne lui importait guerre ? Il soupira. Elle était révolue depuis qu'il était entré dans cet établissement.

Il s'installa ainsi sur un banc en pierre juste à côté de la grande fontaine centrale, entouré d'herbe et de quelques arbres fruitiers plantés pour cause d'esthétique. Pour se distraire, il sortit son calepin et commença à dessiner un des arbres, veillant au moindre détail de son écorce jusqu'à l'herbe et les bâtiments qui l'entourent. Ses professeurs avaient toujours souligné son incroyable talent à noter et utiliser chaque détail dans ses œuvres. Ils disaient qu'il avait un œil fin qui ne laissait rien échapper et qui pouvait reproduire exactement tout.

Il fut finalement tellement pris par son dessin qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de perfectionner à chaque seconde même s'il était terminé, qu'il ne vit pas le temps passer. Une léger coup d'œil sur sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était déjà 9h passées. Il ne fallait pas stresser, il le verrait surement pendant la pause de 10h. Il replongea donc sagement dans son dessin pour passer le temps.

Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, alors que le temps dehors était radieux et ensoleillé, une ombre se forma devant lui, le gênant légèrement pour dessiner. Il releva alors la tête en lançant son éternel regard de « Qu'est ce qu'il y a toi ? » et regarda qui osait l'importuner à un moment si calme et si précieux. En voyant l'être qui se tenait devant lui, son visage se transforma en un visage étonné, presque choqué.

Le garçon qui lui faisait face était d'une beauté rayonnante. Ses cheveux dorés en pétard se confondaient aux rayons du soleil et aveuglaient Sasuke. Son visage paraissait enfantin même si on voyait clairement qu'il avait le même âge que le brun, voire plus. De curieuses cicatrices en forme de moustaches traversaient ses joues à la couleur légèrement halée tout comme le reste de son corps. Et il y avait ces yeux, d'un bleu hypnotique, qui inspiraient la candeur. Un visage magnifique sur un corps de rêve. Car il n'était ni petit, ni trop grand, mince, et légèrement musclé.

L'inconnu souriait bêtement et restait immobile à admirer le brun pour une raison inconnue, comme s'il était l'une des sept merveilles du monde. Sasuke leva un sourcil sans comprendre.

« Kuro ! » Finit par déclarer le blond.

Sasuke fit un bond sur place, et faillit tomber en arrière. Il finit par se ressaisir et se leva, toisant un instant le garçon.

« Kitsune ? » Demanda Sasuke.

Le blond se jeta sur lui en criant de joie, le serrant contre lui. Sasuke lui ne bougeait pas. Il était choqué, mais vraiment heureux. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son Kitsune soit aussi magnifique, même dans ses rêves les plus fous. Ce blond possédait une beauté bien à lui, qui sortait de l'ordinaire et ce fut le coup de foudre pour Sasuke.

« Kuro ! Oh mon Kuro ! Tu es encore plus beau en vrai que sur la photo ! »

Ils se séparèrent, à contrecœur, et s'admirèrent un instant. Sasuke détailla bien son blond pendant une bonne minute, pour en imprimer chaque détail, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Non, il ne rêvait pas. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il avait vraiment été chanceux.

Puis, ils se rapprochèrent petit à petit, suivant leurs pulsions dans un silence pesant, le cœur de Sasuke battait à la chamade. Leurs mains se frôlèrent pour s'entremêler. Et ce fut à leur visage de se rapprocher. Leurs bouches n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Sasuke avait envie de ce baiser. Son premier baiser. Leurs lèvres se frôlaient presque et...

La cloche de dix heures sonna et ils se séparèrent vivement, Sasuke le rouge aux joues. Ils se regardèrent bêtement pendant un bref instant alors que les autres élèves se ruaient hors des classes pour prendre l'air.

« Ahem... » Commença le blond. « Naruto Uzumaki. »

Le blond lui tendit une main que Sasuke s'empressa de serrer avant de la relâcher lentement, leurs doigts se caressant légèrement.

« Sasuke Uchiwa. » Répondit poliment le brun. « Tu... Sais dans quelle classe tu es ? Tu n'es pas perdu ? »

« A vrai dire, je sais juste que je suis en Première C. » Déclara le blond en se grattant la nuque avec un sourire gêné. « Je ne connais ni mon emploi du temps, ni où se trouvent mes salles.

« Ah, tu es dans la classe de photographie ? Nous avons nos cours magistraux en commun, tu n'auras qu'à me suivre. »

Sasuke se sentait pour la première fois depuis longtemps très intimidé. Il tira légèrement sur la manche du blond pour lui intimer de le suivre. Ils marchèrent sans dire ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot jusqu'à la salle de cours dont la porte était encore fermée.

« Nous avons un cours de deux heures sur l'histoire de l'art. »

Naruto lui sourit alors, avec un semblant d'air idiot. Cela interpela le brun qui fronça les sourcils.

« Tu souris toujours comme ça ? » Demanda Sasuke.

« Oui pourquoi ? » Répondit le blond sans se départir de son éternel sourire.

Sasuke soupira en riant. Il était mignon comme ça, à sourire bêtement, tout compte fait.

Un silence s'installa rapidement entre les deux garçons. C'était beaucoup plus intimidant d'engager la conversation de vive voix plutôt que derrière un écran. Les autres élèves commençaient à affluer devant la salle, jetant quelques regards curieux à Naruto, mais sans y porter plus d'intérêt qu'à leurs vestes de qualité supérieures. Les deux garçons étaient adossés au mur, côté à côte et se touchaient presque. Tout ce monde rendait Sasuke nerveux, ce qui n'arrangea pas son mutisme.

Mais le silence sembla gêner Naruto car celui ci se tourna vers Sasuke, le faisant légèrement sursauter, et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Mais il fut coupé dans son élan par un autre élève qui venait de débarquer.

« Mais que vois-je donc ? » Interpela Kiba. « Notre Sasuke qui a l'air de communiquer avec une tierce personne ? »

Sasuke soupira en voyant Kiba s'incruster entre eux. Naruto, lui, affichait une mine légèrement étonnée et croisa les bras en se retenant de bouder. Kiba observa longuement le blond pour lui tendre une main amicale.

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu toi ! Tu es nouveau ? Je suis Kiba Inuzuka. »

« Naruto Uzumaki ! » Répondit-il en serrant chaleureusement sa main.

« Uzumaki ? Des studios photo Uzumaki ? Donc le célèbre photographe de stars, le grand Jiraya est ton grand père non ? Je suis plus qu'enchanté ! »

Le blond se frotta la nuque, gêné. Puis il partit dans une grande discussion avec Kiba sur les entreprises multimillionnaires. Sasuke se sentit alors de trop. Après tout il n'était qu'un simple prolétaire. Le monde des riches lui était totalement étranger. Il se demandait pourquoi l'Uzumaki avait la gentillesse de lui parler alors qu'ils faisaient parti de deux mondes différents. Il aurait du se douter que le blond avait un minimum d'importance en le voyant dans cette école mais de là à être si connu... Et il n'avait même pas fait le rapprochement lorsqu'il lui avait donné son nom. Sasuke se sentait vraiment insignifiant.

Naruto remarqua un léger trouble dans le regard de son brun et il quitta un instant le fil de la conversation. Il voulut lui demander ce qui n'allait pas mais la cloche sonna et interrompit sa démarche. Et Sasuke entra dans la salle d'un air grognon, s'installant au fond de la salle à côté de la fenêtre pour être en paix. Il s'avachit sur la table, son menton soutenu par son poing, et fixa le tableau d'un air absent.

Rien ne s'était passé comme il l'avait espéré. Il avait pensé à une rencontre simple, avec des sourires, peut-être même un baiser et une intimité totale où ils auraient pu discuter de tout et de rien. Il secoua la tête. Il avait l'impression de penser comme une fille. Mais il plus il réfléchissait, plus il se rendait compte qu'un grand fossé le séparait du blond. Ce dernier n'avait jamais insinué qu'il faisait partie d'une si bonne famille. Ils s'étaient pourtant révélés énormément de points communs.

Naruto avait littéralement planté Kiba sans mot dire pour entrer dans la salle. Il regarda un moment Sasuke puis décida de s'approcher, s'installant à la place à côté de lui. Son Sasuke était partit sans raison et cela l'avait inquiété.

« Eh, ça va ? Pourquoi tu es parti comme ça ? » Demanda l'Uzumaki avec un air bêtement inquiet. « Tu es jaloux parce que j'ai parlé à Kiba ? Tu n'as pas à t'en faire tu reste le seul qui m'intéresse ici. »

Le blond sourit tendrement, ce qui fit légèrement rougir Sasuke. Mais ce dernier détourna le visage et adopta l'air le plus indifférent qui soit. Oui, en plus de se sentir à l'écart, il était en quelques sortes jaloux.

« Je ne suis pas jaloux. » Se défendit le brun, pas encore prêt à se l'avouer. « C'est juste que tu aurais au moins pu me dire que tu... Étais de bonne famille toi aussi... Je me suis vraiment sentit de trop sur le moment. »

Naruto eut alors un sourire des plus radieux, comme s'il était profondément touché par les paroles de Sasuke. Ce dernier rougit davantage sous son sourire qui était cette fois ci pour le moins déstabilisant. Son cœur de glace venait de fondre instantanément.

« Tu es vraiment adorable mon Kuro à moi ! Si je ne t'ai rien dit c'était parce que les gens ont tendance à l'aimer que pour ma situation financière et non pour ce que je suis. Sauf toi ! Tu es le premier ! »

« Crétin... » Bougonna simplement Sasuke dans sa barbe.

Les autres élèves débarquèrent dans la salle, dont Kiba qui lança un regard soupçonneux aux deux tourtereaux. Puis vint au tour du professeur d'entrer, faisant taire ses élèves pour pouvoir commencer son cours.

Sasuke passa l'heure à se poser de multiples questions. Naruto allait-il réellement l'aimer comme il lui disait l'aimer derrière son écran ? Ou allait-il se faire des amis et le laisser de côté ? Le brun garda un visage inexpressif pour ne pas afficher ses tourments. Il n'arrivait même pas à suivre le cours, qui d'habitude le passionnait grandement.

Dans ses pensées évasives, il revenait lentement à la réalité. Comment des sentiments pouvaient-ils se former derrière un écran ? La réalité était toute autre que les doux mots tapés sur un clavier d'ordinateur. Mais Sasuke avait aussi été loin de s'imaginer à quel point il avait pu être beau, chaleureux. Et à cause de ça, il n'arrivait pas à penser à l'idée de devoir l'oublier et se faire une raison. Il avait réellement eut le coup de foudre en le voyant, c'était indéniable. Un soupire échappa de ses lèvres.

Les deux heures de cours passèrent ainsi rapidement et Sasuke regarda son cahier. Il constata, dépité, qu'il n'avait pris aucune note. Il ne se voyait pas demander des notes à son professeur en lui expliquant qu'il n'avait rien suivit, lui, l'élève boursier et le plus studieux. Il ne pouvait pas non plus demander aux autres élèves qui l'appréciaient peu. Il se levait et commençait à ranger ses affaires lorsqu'un cahier fut posé sur son bureau. Il leva la tête et aperçut un beau blond qui lui souriait.

« J'ai vu que tu n'avais rien écrit. » Commença le blond. « Quelque chose semblait te tracasser, tout va bien ? »

« Euh... Merci... Tout va bien.. »

Le brun se hâta de rajouter le cahier prêté à ses affaires et sortit de la salle, Naruto à ses talons. Ils se rendirent en silence jusqu'au réfectoire, Sasuke ne le regardant pas une seule fois jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assis à une table vide, face à face. A ce moment il s'autorisa enfin à le regarder un instant, ce qui attira la curiosité du blond.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin ? » S'énerva l'Uzumaki.

« Je... Rien... Tu devrais essayer de passer du temps avec Kiba et les autres, si tu reste tout le temps avec moi tu ne te feras jamais d'amis... »

« Mais c'est avec toi que je veux être ! J'aurais tout le temps qu'il faut pour me faire des amis plus tard ! »

Cette réplique eut le don de faire manquer un battement au cœur de Sasuke. Il se sentit soudain aussi très bête. Il devait arrêter de se monter le bourrichon pour rien, son blond semblait tenir à lui après tout. Ils s'adressèrent un sourire et mangèrent en silence. L'après midi se passa calmement. Ils passèrent les deux premières heures ensemble pour les cours magistraux puis se séparèrent, Sasuke se rendit à son cours de se dessin tandis que Naruto se dirigeait à son cours de photographie.

Ils se retrouvèrent le soir au réfectoire. Jamais Sasuke n'avait autant mangé dans une journée, lui qui avait l'habitude de sauter les repas. Mais le soir, Naruto était arrivé avec une connaissance de sa classe de photographie, un dénommé Neji Hyuga. Si la mémoire de Sasuke était bonne, il était le fils d'un des jumeaux héritiers du clan Hyuga, dont leur dojo était réputé pour être le meilleur dans les arts martiaux. Durant le repas le garçon se révéla fort aimable et cultivé mais Sasuke ne pouvait pas poser le regard sur lui, les iris blancs du jeune homme l'intimidant -ou l'effrayant- légèrement. Néanmoins, si on prenait soin d'éviter son regard, Sasuke sentait qu'il pourrait bien s'entendre avec lui s'il se forçait un peu à être plus sociable.

Ainsi les trois compères se rendirent au bâtiment de l'internat, Neji et Naruto en riant, et Sasuke en esquissant un sourire. Le brun aux cheveux étonnement longs les quitta pour entrer dans sa chambre, les laissant tous les deux seuls dans le couloir sombre et quasiment vide. Ils se regardèrent un instant en souriant bêtement, et le brun s'autorisa à parler.

« Hum... Je vais te laisser pour ce soir, on a d travail. Dans quelle chambre es-tu ? »

« La 317 je crois ! » Répondit le blond avec un sourire indescriptible.

* * *

Nyah ! Voilà le premier navet de mon chapitre se termine.

Un petit apperçu du second chapitre ?

_Il se détacha de lui et lui lança un regard sérieux, ce qui eut pour effet de faire soudain paniquer le noiraud. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Sous l'appréhension, il s'en mordait la langue._

_« Sasuke, veux-tu sortir avec moi ? »_


	2. Et tes bras m'ont réchauffé

Titre : Dessine moi l'amour

Genre : Yaoi/romance, UA

Rating : K pour les deux premiers chapitres, M pour les chapitres suivants.

Couples : Principalement NaruSasu (peut être GaaraSasu. Je me tâte encore)

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi. Ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

Note : Hum... Donc voilà la suite des merveilleuses aventures de notre Sasuke en herbe.

* * *

**Chapitre II – Et tes bras m'ont réchauffé**

L'Uchiwa resta un instant bouche bée, puis fronça les sourcils. Il devait forcément y avoir une erreur !

« C'est... Le numéro de ma chambre ! »

« Exactement ! Le directeur m'a dit de choisir une chambre parmi celles libres ou occupées par une seule personne, et quand j'ai vu ta photo sur le dossier d'une des chambres, j'ai pas hésité une seconde de plus ! Enfin... Mais si tu ne veux pas de moi je peux la changer ! Le directeur m'a laissé choisir la chambre car mon père a fait les photos du mariage de sa fille alors ils s'entendent bien donc ! »

Il criait à moitié dans le couloir et l'Uchiwa dut lui faire signe de se taire, et tenta de se calmer lui même tant qu'à faire. Partager sa chambre avec lui ? Quelle question ! Bien sûr qu'il le voulait ! Mais il ne laissa rien paraître de sa joie et se contenta d'ouvrir la porte.

« Allez viens, entre... »

Le blond ne se fit pas prier et accourut dans la chambre, sautant sur son lit où étaient déjà posées ses valises. Il avait dû le faire dans la matinée. Le brun referma la porte derrière eux et balaya la pièce du regard. Il allait devoir faire de la place, et libérer une partie de la grande armoire. Il s'approcha de l'immense meuble pour l'ouvrir avec détermination, et commença à transférer le tout, difficilement, dans un seul des deux côtés.

Cela sembla amuser son nouveau camarade de chambre qui eut un petit rire avant de venir l'aider à pousser une pile de pulls.

« Tu ne rentre pas le week-end pour avoir autant d'affaires ?

« Non, je n'ai pas les moyens de me payer le train et de toute façon ma famille a très peu d'intérêt pour moi. »

Naruto eut comme un moment de réflexion et alla chercher ses affaires pour les mettre dans l'armoire. Elles étaient trois fois moins conséquentes, mais au moins dix fois plus chères vu les marques totalement inconnues sur leurs étiquettes. Ce blond fut amusé de voir le brun bouche ouverte devant ses affaires et lui tendit un T-shirt.

« Si tu veux porter mes affaires tu n'as qu'à te servir tu sais. Tiens, essaye celui là, pour voir s'ils sont à ta taille. »

Le brun retira sa veste et sa chemise réglementaire -comme l'école était réputée, l'uniforme était obligatoire pour les cours- laissant entrevoir son torse finement musclé et son ventre squelettique, totalement imberbes et légèrement pâles. Cette vue fit égarer les pensées de l'Uzumaki quelques secondes. Puis il enfila le T-shirt sans plus de cérémonie.

Sasuke s'observa un instant dans le miroir. Le T-shirt était un poil trop grand pour lui à cause de sa maigreur et ses épaules trop fines. Le blond était plus grand et plus musclé que lui après tout. Mais il était sacrément confortable, et très beau qui plus est. Il avait du goût en matières de fringues son Kitsune. Enfin non. S'il avait vraiment du goût, il ne perdrait pas son temps avec lui, un prolétaire sans grande beauté ni intérêt. Il était entrain de grimacer devant la glace lorsqu'il vit le blond arriver par derrière et l'enlacer tendrement.

« Il te va très bien. Tu peux le garder si tu veux. » Déclara-t-il d'une voix douce en frottant son nez contre l'oreille du brun. « Si tu savais comme j'ai attendu pour pouvoir enfin te serrer dans mes bras... »

Le cœur de Sasuke s'emballa. Il n'avait jamais imaginé se sentir aussi bien dans les bras de quelqu'un. Et ce souffle dans son oreille qui le faisait frissonner était des plus exquis. Il découvrait pour la première fois les plaisirs tactiles, lui, qui ne s'intéressait qu'à la beauté visible, l'expert en plaisirs visuelles des petits détails insignifiants. Il se retourna pour l'enlacer lui aussi et nicha son visage au creux de son épaule. C'était doux et chaud, il se sentait protégé, rassuré. Et cette légère odeur de musc qui émanait de sa peau... Il incarnait bien plus la masculinité que Sasuke. Ce dernier commençait vraiment à se demander comment Naruto pouvait être de ce bord. Mais il n'aillait pas s'en plaindre, loin de là.

« Je n'imaginais même pas que ce serait possible un jour. » Finit par déclarer le brun.

Ils relevèrent touts les deux la tête pour s'observer un long moment en silence, les perles noires fixant les orbes bleus, les uns se rapprochant imperceptiblement des autres. Ils ignoraient ce qui les entourait. Les cris de jeux dans les couloirs, l'heure tournant, les valises à moitié vidées. Plus rien ne comptait qu'eux. Leurs yeux finirent par se fermer afin de pouvoir approcher leurs bouches jusqu'à ce qu'elles se touchent dans un tendre et chaste baiser qui fit fourmiller le ventre de Sasuke. Son premier baiser. Une merveille.

Ils finirent par rompre ce baiser lentement. Naruto ne semblait pas vouloir aller plus loin pour le moment et Sasuke le remercia intérieurement de sa patience. Même s'il ne lui en avait rien dit, il ne voulait vraiment pas aller trop vite. Il en avait besoin. Ils restèrent tout de même enlacés l'un contre l'autre, et Sasuke retourna se nicher contre sa clavicule.

« Tu sais... » Commença soudainement Naruto d'une voix calme. « Je crois que je t'aime vraiment. Alors puisqu'on n'a jamais abordé le sujet, je vais le faire ici de vive voix. »

Il se détacha de lui et lui lança un regard sérieux, ce qui eut pour effet de faire soudain paniquer le noiraud. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Sous l'appréhension, il s'en mordait la langue.

« Sasuke, veux-tu sortir avec moi ? » Déclara -enfin hurla à moitié- le blond, le torse bombé et la voix tremblante.

Sasuke baissa les yeux. Son cœur venait de manquer un battement, mais toute la pression venait de s'évacuer en un instant. C'était quoi cette question ? Il venait de lui foutre la peur de sa vie ! Sasuke resta silencieux un instant. Il était en plein rêve. La personne dont il était tombé amoureux lui demandant de sortir avec lui. Il y avait de quoi sauter au plafond !

« Oui, je veux sortir avec toi. »

Il vit le blond soupirer de soulagement et se jeter sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Ils échangèrent à nouveau un tendre baiser, puis un second. Rien de plus, bien assez. Sasuke se sépara doucement de son blond pour se retourner afin de ne pas lui montrer ses joues rosies. La situation devenait vraiment embarrassante.

« Hum, bon, c'est pas le tout mais on a des devoirs à faire. » Déclara Sasuke.

« Oh c'est vrai que certains ont un cours à rattraper. » Sourit Naruto, taquin.

Le brun poussa un léger grognement avant de saisir son sac de cours pour en sortie les deux cahiers. Il s'allongea dans son lit et commença à recopier le cours qu'il n'avait pas suivit. Le blond termina de vider sa valise et ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, s'allongeant à ses côtés pour entamer un exercice donné par son professeur de photographie. Ils travaillèrent en silence, collés l'un contre l'autre.

Une heure passa où ils ne prononcèrent aucun mot. Sasuke finit par se relever et ranger ses affaires, tendant le cahier au blond en lui lançant un simple merci. L'autre s'empara de son bien pour le ranger avec le reste de ses affaires de cours. Un coup d'œil rapide au réveil posé sur la table de chevet de Sasuke les informa qu'il n'était pas loin de vingt-deux heures. En temps normal ils seraient tous les deux devant leur ordinateur à se parler, mais maintenant, c'était inutile, ils pouvaient se toucher, s'admirer. Et Sasuke était extraordinairement fatigué. Un bâillement de la part du blond lui indiqua qu'ils étaient deux à se trouver dans la même situation. Il se déshabilla alors, ne gardant sur lui que son boxer et le T-shirt de Naruto, et ce dernier fit de même, mais ne garda sur lui que son boxer.

Le brun tourna quelques instants la tête pour pouvoir l'admirer un peu. De toute façon, ils sortaient ensembles, non ? En théorie, il avait le droit. Ainsi il s'attarda un peu sur ce corps légèrement musclé, cette peau légèrement bronzée qui avait l'ait aussi douce que belle. Les traits gracieux de ses pectoraux surmontaient des abdominaux parfaits. Son torse et son ventre étaient totalement imberbes excepté une fine ligne de poils blonds partant de son nombril pour continuer leur route au delà des limites de l'élastique de son boxer. De longues jambes musclées, tout comme ses bras. Et ces fesses, si fermes. Il secoua la tête pour tenter de se calmer alors qu'il sentait déjà une chaleur parcourir son bas ventre. Béni soit le T-shirt trop long du blond qui cachait à merveille son début d'érection.

Il se pressa jusqu'à la salle de bain pour s'asperger le visage d'eau froide, tentant de penser à quelque chose de repoussant pour faire dégonfler un certain problème situé juste en bas. Jamais ce genre de situation ne lui était arrivé ! Jamais il n'avait bandé pour qui que ce soit ! C'était peut-être même la première fois qu'il bandait tout court ! Il se sentit vraiment bête sur le moment.

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna et vit Naruto qui abordait un air inquiet. Il tenta de rester le plus naturel possible et de ne pas le regarder ailleurs que dans les yeux.

« Mais tout va bien, rassure toi. Je venais juste de ma rappeler que j'avais oublié de me laver les dents. »

Il savait que cette excuse n'était pas crédible, surtout en regardant l'air méfiant du blond. Néanmoins, il s'exécuta, et une fois les deux garçons aux dents propres, ils échangèrent un dernier baiser avant de se mettre au lit, chacun dans le sien. Et ils s'endormirent tous les deux bien sagement, Sasuke respirant la douce odeur du T-shirt de Naruto avant de sombrer de fatigue.

Sasuke qui pensait pouvoir dormir paisiblement cette nuit là déchanta rapidement. Il était cette nuit là en proie à de violents cauchemarde lui causant spasmes et gémissements. Il avait beau y être habitué, il n'arrivait toujours pas à se réveiller, revivant sans cesse dans son esprit la même scène toujours aussi traumatisante après deux ans. Et s'il n'avait personne comme camarade de chambre jusqu'à Naruto, c'est parce que le premier avait demandé à changer de chambre, ne supportant plus ses cris en pleine nuit. Sasuke était donc constamment en proie à des cauchemars dont il ne pouvait se réveiller. Il gémissait sourdement, criait presque des mots de secours.

Son cœur était broyé et les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il commençait cruellement à manquer d'air. Mais soudain, parmi les ténèbres, il sentit une douce chaleur qui le sortit de l'ombre, et le réveilla dans un dernier cri. Il gesticula, affolé de se sentir emprisonné dans quelque chose de chaud et doux, mais une douce voix vint l'apaiser.

« Chut, calme toi, c'est moi, Naruto. Tu as fait un cauchemar. »

Sasuke se blottit contre son blond dans chercher à comprendre quoi que ce soit, reprenant doucement son souffle. Son cœur frappait douloureusement contre sa cage thoracique. Il avait encore l'impression d'étouffer. Mais son blond était là et caressait tendrement ses cheveux pour l'apaiser. Le brun s'accrocha alors à lui, de peur qu'il ne parte et le laisse en proie à un nouveau cauchemar. Il devait une fière chandelle à Naruto pour l'avoir réveillé à temps, sans quoi il aurait encore été dans l'incapacité d'aller en cours par la suite.

Il put se rendormir sereinement dans les bras de son blond, entouré d'une apaisante chaleur. Il aurait préféré passer sa première nuit dans les bras de son petit ami dans des circonstances moins embarrassantes. Il n'aimait pas dévoiler ainsi ses faiblesses aux autres. Néanmoins, le reste de sa nuit se passa tranquillement.

Il se réveilla ainsi tôt le matin, réveillé par son éternelle horloge biologique lui hurlant qu'il était six heures, ne lui laissant ainsi jamais une seule grasse matinée. Sasuke se redressa légèrement dans son lit et regarda le réveil. Six heures et cinq minutes. Le blond était toujours endormi contre lui et emprisonnait sa taille de ses bras finement musclés. Alors la journée d'hier n'était vraiment pas un rêve, il avait réellement un beau blond qui l'aimait. Sasuke le contempla silencieusement en souriant. Il était vraiment adorable quand il dormait, on aurait dit un enfant.

Sasuke resta un long moment allongé contre Naruto, caressant tendrement sa crinière rayonnante même dans l'obscurité qui régnait dans la pièce. Ses doigts s'amusaient à s'entremêler dans les mèches de cheveux dorées qui se trouvaient sur leur passage. Il se sentait vraiment guimauve à cet instant. Jamais il n'avait été comme ça auparavant. Et puis au diable le guimauvisme ! Il y avait bien le droit, il avait un ange dans les bras ! Sa main se lassa de ses cheveux pour venir se poser sur sa joue, douce et chaude. Son pouce glissa sur la chair rebondie de ses paumettes puis vint effleurer ses lèvres, à la fois fines et pulpeuses, tentatrices. Sasuke se surprit à se demander si les lèvres de Naruto avaient le même goût qu'hier. Quel goût son baiser avait-il le matin ?

Il se pencha sans réfléchir sur le corps bronzé et rapprocha leurs visages, l'envie de répondre à sa question lui brûlant les lèvres. Leurs bouches n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres lorsque le blond émit un petit gémissement dans son sommeil, ce qui fit sursauter le brun, se résignant à se redresser. Dommage, il avait été trop craintif pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Il poussa un long soupire qui eut pour don de faire ouvrir un œil au blond. Ce dernier se redressa dans le lit, se frottant les yeux comme un enfant. Adorable.

« Je t'ai réveillé ? » Sourit Sasuke. « Rendors toi, tu peux encore dormir une bonne demi heure. »

« Non, je n'ai pas sommeil. Tu as réussi à dormir ? » Répondit le blond d'une voix endormie.

« Oui, merci, grâce à toi j'ai pu finir ma nuit paisiblement. Je m'excuse pour ce que tu as pu assister. »

L'Uchiwa craignait que l'Uzumaki ne veuille changer de chambre après cet incident, mais le blond lui lança un regard rassurant avant d'embrasser ses lèvre. Conclusion du brun à sa question de tout à l'heure : exquis. Il voulait un baiser au réveil tous les jours désormais. Il passa ses bras dans le cou du brun pour en quémander un nouveau, l'obtenant immédiatement à sa plus grande joie. Sasuke bascula rapidement en arrière, poussé par son blond qui s'allongea sur lui. Le corps brûlant de Naruto sur le sien, bien au chaud sous les couvertures, c'était un régal. Ils continuaient d'échanger de chastes baisers, enlacés l'un sur l'autre. Sasuke jouait avec les cheveux d'un Naruto qui promenait ses mains dans le cou et sur les joues de son brun.

Sasuke était au paradis. Jamais il n'avait rêvé à un tel réveil, une seule fois dans sa vie. Mais une langue chaude et mouillée vint soudain lécher sa lèvre inférieur. Le cœur du noiraud s'emballa sous l'affolement. Ça n'allait pas un peu trop vite ? Et Sasuke n'avait jamais embrassé personne, il ne savait pas s'y prendre. Mais après une bonne seconde d'hésitation que le brun avait senti, il ouvrit légèrement la bouche pour ne pas le décevoir, accueillant sa langue chaude dans sa bouche. Sa propre langue vint s'y frotter timidement, avant de se laisser emporter dans ce langoureux baiser plus qu'appréciateur. Finalement, c'était bien plus agréable qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, et une vague de chaleur traversa tout son corps. Sasuke s'accrocha plus fermement au cou de Naruto qui intensifia leur baiser, les faisant pousser un petit gémissement à l'unisson, tout son étouffé entre leurs bouches jointes.

Ils finirent par se séparer, afin de reprendre leur souffle, tous les deux les joues rosies et le boxer légèrement déformé par une bosse douloureuse. Un coup d'œil au réveil les informa qu'il était sept heures. L'heure de se préparer pour aller en cours. Le temps avait passé à une vitesse folle... Pour une fois, Sasuke n'avait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas envie d'y aller. Néanmoins il se leva et s'étira tout en voyant le blond se rendre à la salle de bain. Ils se préparèrent tranquillement, passant à la salle de bain chacun leur tour, se parlant normalement en faisant leur sac et échangèrent un dernier chaste baiser avant de sortir de leur chambre pour se rendre au réfectoire, puis en cours. Oui, c'était une belle histoire d'amour secrète qui débutait.

La journée comme le reste de la semaine, une petite routine s'installa entre les garçons, qui dormaient ensemble dans le lit de l'un ou de l'autre, se comblant de baisers et de chastes caresses, puis se comportant comme de bons amis à la vue de tout le monde. Grâce à l'influence de Naruto, Sasuke avait fini par se lier d'amitié avec Neji, et même Kiba qu'il trouvait finalement agréable quoi qu'un peu pénible par moments. Il n'avait jamais pensé s'entendre avec d'autres personnes de cet établissement. Ils s'était aussi habitué aux conversations aristocratiques entre les trois garçons qui finalement se faisaient plus rares qu'il ne l'imaginait. Ainsi, les quatre nouveaux amis avaient décidé de passer leur samedi après midi ensemble, Neji annulant ainsi son retour chez lui, avouant ainsi ne pas avoir à se farcir sa cousine qu'il ne supportait plus. Naruto, lui, avait préféré ne pas rentrer, de peur que Sasuke ne fasse une nouvelle crise. Et Kiba lui comptait de toute manière rester à l'école.

« Je vous jure que si les mecs ! » Hurla Kiba.

Ils étaient tous les quatre assis sur un banc, dans un parc désert de la ville voisine au pensionnat, une canette de bière à la main de chacun. Sasuke n'avait d'ailleurs pas touché à la sienne. C'était la première fois qu'il en buvait et le goût ne lui avait pas paru très fameux.

« Un cul, COMME Ça ! » Continuait d'aboyer Kiba. « Et des nichons... »

« Kiba, par pitié, on se moque éperdument de ta vie sexuelle alors vas lui parler au lieu de baver sur ton jean... » Finit par lancer Sasuke, avec les soupires des deux autres garçons en bruit de fond.

« C'est mon petit célibataire de Sasuke qui me dit ça ? Trouve toi d'abord une fille avant de me donner des conseils. A moins que... »

Le brun mal coiffé se pencha sur le noiraud, lui lançant un sourire des plus pervers.

« Dis moi, finalement il t'a servi ce beau compte que je t'avais créé sur ce site ? »

Sasuke tenta de dissimuler ses rougeurs et feint un soupire désintéressé.

« Non, il ne m'a été d'aucune utilité. Sasu-chan c'est pas un pseudonyme qui donne envie. » Répondit Sasuke avec l'air le plus neutre que possible. « Un pseudonyme comme Kuro aurait été cent fois mieux, je suis sûr qu'il aurait attiré les plus beaux spécimens. »

Naruto toussota légèrement, et un léger regard dans sa direction montra au brun qu'il rougissait. Par chance, les deux autres ne semblèrent pas le remarquer et Kiba repartit dans son délire, expliquant à Sasuke qu'un pseudo se changeait et que tout homme avait besoin d'un plan cul pour se sentir mieux pour un moment. Bien sûr, les autres le traitèrent de pervers et réfutant son argument. Sasuke n'avait jamais pensé à l'optique de devoir coucher pour se sentir bien. Il se sentait déjà plus que bien qu'avec le seul fait d'avoir son blond à ses côtés. Et le blond en question ne semblait pas non plus attendre plus. La conversation finit par s'orienter vers un sujet plus sain, comme leurs ateliers photographie et dessin.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Sasuke souriait sereinement durant toute la journée. Finalement, c'était agréable d'avoir des amis. Une fois de plus, il devait vraiment beaucoup à Naruto. Il était si rayonnant, un vrai aimant à curiosité. Sasuke était entrain de développer une jalousie maladive à chaque fois que quelqu'un venait parler à son Uzumaki, même s'il s'était fait à la présence de Neji et Kiba.

Alors que les trois gosses de riches avaient fini par craquer et parler affaire, Sasuke soupirait silencieusement, s'ennuyant à mourir. Puis, un rouge gorge vint chanter à quelques mètres de lui. Il saisit alors sans hésitation son bloc à dessin et commença à dessiner l'oiseau, n'omettant aucun détail, jusqu'à la petite tâche de salissure sur l'une de ses ailes. L'oiseau resta là à changer sur le sol une bonne quinzaine de minutes, laissant au noiraud le temps de créer sa copie conforme en noir et blanc sur son papier. S'il avait été en couleurs, on aurait confondu le dessin avec le vrai.

L'oiseau finit par s'envoler, attirant l'attention des garçons dont les regards finirent par se poser sur le bloc à dessin de Sasuke. Les deux apprentis photographes admiraient le réalisme du dessin alors que le dessinateur mal coiffé disait envier son coup de crayon malgré son excellent niveau de reproduction de modèles vivants. Et la conversation repartit enfin sur un sujet intéressant dans lequel Sasuke put s'impliquer, a son grand bonheur. Ce qui plaisait particulièrement à Sasuke depuis qu'il était dans cette école, c'est que pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'avait pas ressenti le besoin de se cacher pour dessiner. Il avait pu constater que bien des garçons s'adonnaient à l'art sans pour autant être considérés comme des filles ou des tapettes. Il pouvait dessiner librement sans se cacher des autres. Il ne s'était jamais autant senti lui même. Il était réellement considéré comme un homme.

Et l'après-midi se termina à une vitesse phénoménale, tout comme le week-end. Jamais Sasuke ne s'était autant amusé de toute sa vie. Cela lui faisait encore étrange d'avoir des amis. De vrais amis qui ne vous prennent pas pour un moyen de se faire voir par les filles ou encore qui vous trainent dans la boue au moindre problème. Et qui, si vous avez le malheur d'être meilleur qu'eux dans un domaine, vous battent à mort et vous...

Sasuke dût s'appuyer contre un mur pour ne pas tomber. Son cœur le serrait violemment et il souffrait le martyre. Il agrippa son T-shirt et essaya de ne faire aucun couinement de douleur. Ses jambes tremblaient et il ne tenait presque plus debout.

« Sasuke ! » Cria une voix à côté de lui.

Naruto attrapa Sasuke pour le maintenir debout, et le regard vitreux du brun vint croiser celui inquiet du blond qui le soutenait. Leurs deux camarades affichaient eux aussi des mines inquiètes, plus ou moins visibles. Ils étaient aux portes l'école, juste devant les grilles. Rien que la chaleur du corps de Naruto apaisait un peu le cœur du brun.

« Sasuke, est-ce que ça va ? » Lui demanda son blond.

Le concerné se redressa en souriant pour lui montrer que tout allait bien, prétextant un simple vertige. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il repense à cet épisode stupide et humiliant de sa vie ? Il avait déjà imposé à Naruto sa crise de panique pendant son sommeil, là ça dépassait les bornes. Le blond allait le trouver pénible, faible et inutile.

Les quatre garçons finirent par reprendre leur chemin jusqu'aux dortoirs, se séparant dans les couloirs pour retourner dans leurs chambres respectives. Sasuke entra le premier dans sa chambre, suivi de son blond qui la referma derrière eux, et s'y appuya mollement contre. Il fixait le brun avec un regard accusateur, et ce dernier frissonna.

« Qu'est ce que tu viens de nous faire à l'instant ? » Demanda le blond d'un ton dur.

« C'est rien, une petite baisse de tension passagère. » Mentit le brun, encore pâle et légèrement tremblant. « Je dois être fatigué. »

Mais Naruto ne semblait pas avaler ce mensonge. Son regard accusateur était posé sur un Sasuke qui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il fit quelques pas en arrière et bascula les fesses les premières sur le matelas de son lit. Il resta assis, trop intimidé pour bouger.

« Tu étais pâle comme un linge et tu semblais effrayé. » Reprit le blond qui avançait désormais petit à petit vers lui. « Je préfèrerais que tu me fasse part de tes problèmes. Je suis ton petit ami, je ne peux pas simplement te voir souffrir et rester là à ne rien pouvoir faire ! C'est comme tes hurlements de l'autre nuit. Ce n'est pas normal, tu dois m'expliquer ! »

« Je t'assure que tout va bien. J'avais juste fait un cauchemar la dernière fois. »

« Qui te faisait hurler et t'étouffer pendant ton sommeil... C'est trois fois rien c'est vrai ! » Ironisa l'Uzumaki sur un ton amer. « Ne me mens pas, le directeur m'a prévenu de tes crises nocturnes quand j'ai choisi la chambre. Il n'a dit que deux de tes camarades avaient changé de chambre pour cette raison. »

Sasuke soupira. Naruto était malheureusement moins bête qu'il n'en avait l'air, et bien trop insistant à son goût. Il attendait des réponses et Sasuke se voyait mal lui expliquer les causes de ses hurlements nocturnes. Il trouvait ça bien trop humiliant et le seul fait d'y penser le faisait frissonner. De toute façon il n'avait jamais rien dit à qui que ce soit de ce qui s'était passé. Pas même à ses parents. Il ne voulait pas être pris pour un faible. Pour plus qu'il ne l'était.

Il soupira et se retourna lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son épaule. Le blond affichait un visage plus doux et plus rassurant. Sasuke savait qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal, qu'il voulait l'aider. Mais était-ce raisonnable de raconter à son petit ami un épisode aussi traumatisant et honteux de sa vie ? Il ne voulait pas lui inspirer la pitié. Parce que c'est ce qu'il était. Pitoyable. Naruto allait être dégoûté et le jetterait surement s'il lui racontait ce passage encore douloureux de sa vie. Le brun l'aimait bien trop désormais pour le voir l'abandonner parce qu'il était sale et faible.

« Allez, dis moi s'il te plait... » Insista Naruto d'une voix douce.

Il caressait doucement son épaule. Sasuke savait qu'il voulait simplement le rassurer, mais il continuait d'être tendu. Le blond le prit alors dans ses bras, le collant contre lui. Sasuke se sentit soudainement si bien, entouré de cette douce chaleur que dégageait le corps de Naruto. Il ferma les yeux et s'y perdit doucement. Il ne fit même pas attention que Naruto lui relevait la tête pour poser délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Cela surprit le noiraud qui resta figé sans comprendre, et l'Uzumaki en profita pour glisser ses lèvres contre son oreille.

« Qui que tu me dise, rassure toi, mes sentiments à ton égard ne changeront pas. »

Sasuke rougit violemment et se racla la gorge. Finalement, il n'arriverait pas à tenir tête à Naruto. Il inspira profondément, tentant de se donner du courage.

« Très bien, je vais te le dire. Ça remonte à ma dernière année de collège. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je me suis fait... Hum... Violer... »

Il baissa la tête, plus honteux que jamais, refusant de voir l'expression qu'affichait Naruto. Il avait de nouveau horriblement mal au cœur.

* * *

Et voilà ! Un nouveau chapitre de mon premier navet qui se termine ! Pour toute plainte ou réclamation, merci de me laisser une review !

Allez, un petit aperçu pour vous faire baver :

_Je fonçai dans la douche pour me nettoyer, partout où j'avais été touché. J'étais sale, je me sentais si sale... Je venais de perdre ma vertu et mon innocence dans ce vestiaire._

_Je m'effondrai, en larmes, sous l'eau brûlante de la douche._


	3. Ce que j'ai refusé de me rappeler

Titre : Dessine moi l'amour

Genre : Yaoi/romance, UA, POV Sasuke

Rating : M – Scène de viol dans ce chapitre ! Âmes sensibles passez votre chemin !

Couples : Principalement NaruSasu (peut être GaaraSasu plus tard. Je me tâte encore)

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi. (naaaaaan ! je veux un beau blond dans mon lit moi ! )

Note : Je sais qu'un grand nombre de lectrices ici veulent me tuer pour ce retard démesuré. Je pense que des excuses ne serviraient à rien alors à la place je vous offre le chapitre suivant.

Étant donné que les cours de mon second semestre sont encore pire que le premier, je ne posterais un nouveau chapitre que tous les quinze jours pour être sûre d'avoir fini dans les temps chaque chapitre, et ne pas abandonner sous le désespoir.

Encore pardon !

* * *

**Chapitre III – Ce que j'ai refusé de me rappeler**

_Cette histoire remonte à l'époque du collège, il y a maintenant presque deux ans, lorsque j'étais en classe de troisième. A l'époque je n'étais qu'un garçon plutôt hautain et désintéressé de tout. J'étais le meilleur, et je le savais parfaitement. Mes camarades de classe étaient des idiots finis et c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas m'en faire des amis. J'en étais même désagréable avec tout le monde. Pourtant, les filles de mon collège en avaient décidé autrement et malgré mon sale caractère, elles s'obstinaient à me coller. Elles avaient carrément monté un fan club sois disant pour vénérer ma beauté. Oui, ma beauté, voilà la seule chose qui les intéressaient. Bien évidemment, elles ne se focalisaient plus que sur moi, et se détournaient ainsi des autres garçons qui finirent par me détester au plus haut point._

_J'étais donc vraiment seul, haï par les garçons, et pourchassé par les filles. Et cela durait depuis mon entrée en sixième. La vie était morose et fatigante. Mais par chance, j'arrivais à vivre sans trop être embêté. Je ne me faisais qu'insulter et menacer par les garçons. Mais tout ça me dépassait. A toutes les pauses, je fuyais les filles et me rendais dans mon petit coin secret que - semble-t-il - seul moi connaissait. Je passais donc mes pauses à dessiner tout ce que je voyais. C'était mon petit moment privilégié, mon secret. Personne, mes parents et mon frère mis à part, ne savait que j'aimais le dessin._

_Mais pendant mon année de quatrième, mes parents trouvant que je dessinais trop, décidèrent de m'inscrire au club de course du collège. Ils disaient que le dessin était une activité de filles, et qu'il fallait que je pratique une activité sportive si je ne voulais pas devenir une fille moi aussi. Je commençai donc la course, et je me révélai être un très bon coureur à mon plus grand désespoir. J'étais bien plus rapide que les autres élèves et explosais les records en course chronométrée. Toutes les filles du collèges se mirent rapidement à assister au cours comme spectatrices._

_Cette vie insupportable, j'avais appris à la gérer et à vivre avec, sans m'en préoccuper. Tout allait donc à peu près bien. Jusqu'au jour fatidique qui détruisit ma vie. Un jour que je n'oublierais jamais, même si je souhaite le contraire. Le jeudi 13 mars._

_C'était une journée ensoleillée et il faisait bon dehors. Ce matin là je me levais sans grande envie,fégnassant un moment au lit avant de finir par me trainer jusqu'à la fenêtre que j'ouvris en grand pour m'y affaler. Le ciel était bleu et dégagé. La lumière du soleil déjà présent de si bon matin m'éblouissait. Elle se reflétait à merveille dans les pétales clairs perlés de la rosée du matin des cerisiers de la maison voisine. Une scène parfaite qui aurait pu être immortalisée sur une toile. Mais un rapide coup d'œil vers mon réveil m'indiqua que je n'en avais pas le temps. Je soupirai en refermant la fenêtre. La nature était bien la seule belle chose de ce monde. Originale, surprenante, colorée, éphémère et éternelle à la fois._

_Je refermai la fenêtre et m'habillai rapidement de mon uniforme réglementaire, simple chemise blanche, pantalon droit kaki avec une veste et une cravate assorties. Je ne supportais pas les uniformes. C'était monotone, banal, cela me donnait l'impression d'être identique aux autres élèves, une simple personne parmi tant d'autres, destiné à une vie ennuyeuse. Le Japon et ses normes vestimentaires me dépassaient. Le train-train quotidien de l'élève de classe moyenne promis à un simple poste de salarié dans une entreprise quelconque. Ce que je refusais d'être. _

_Je voulais simplement vivre de ma passion, voyager et reproduire des paysages impressionnants, aux multitudes de couleurs et de formes. Ces paysages qui vous font verser une larme sous l'effet de leur beauté inimaginable. Mais je ne pouvais qu'en rêver. Mon père était un simple inspecteur de police, ma mère une femme au foyer, et ils devaient déjà payer les études de mon grand frère, qui suivait le chemin de son père dans la police._

_Après avoir réajusté mon uniforme, je m'emparai de mon sac de cours et descendis à la cuisine afin de prendre un léger petit déjeuner avant de partir en cours. Je m'installai à table, buvant mon jus d'orange en regardant sans voir la boite de céréales de mon frère Itachi, qui était assis en face de moi. Ma mère faisait tranquillement la vaisselle en chantonnant. A croire que j'étais le seul à être démoralisé ici._

_« J'ai toujours été impressionné par ta motivation d'aller en cours mon cher Sasuke. » Me signala mon frère._

_« Hm... Comme si j'avais des raisons de vouloir y aller... »_

_Je finis mon verre d'une traite et me relevai, saluant mon frère et ma mère et sortis de la maison, mon sac sur l'épaule. Le chemin n'était pas long jusqu'à mon collège. Mais chaque matin, je priais pour que le trajet dure plus longtemps. Manque de chance, aujourd'hui encore le trajet m'avait parut court, et j'arrivais déjà aux grilles de mon collège ou étaient attroupés quelques élèves. Je détestais aller en cours. Ou plutôt, j'en avais en quelques sortes un peu peur. La raison à ça..._

_« Kyaaaah ! Sasuke-kun est arrivé ! »_

_Je me raidis alors, sur mes gardes. Déjà deux filles se jetèrent sur moi, les autres arrivant non loin. Les première arrivées étaient Sakura Haruno et Ino Yamanaka, deux filles de ma classe, et principales adhérentes de mon « fan club ». J'aurais voulu fuir, mais elles me tenaient fermement chaque bras. C'était le même cinéma chaque matin._

_« Sasuke-kun ! Tu as bien dormi ? » Me demanda Sakura dans un cri strident._

_« Laisse le Sakura, il ne t'aime pas ! Sasuke-kun, rentrons ensemble ce soir ! » Enchaina Ino._

_Je me défis comme je pus de leur étreinte et dus courir comme un abruti pour les fuir. Je ne supportais plus de devoir vivre le même scénario chaque matin. Dans les couloirs, alors que je me rendais simplement à ma salle de classe, de nombreuses filles se retournaient et gloussaient ou rougissaient à mon passage. Les filles étaient vraiment méprisables. Elles ne semblaient s'intéresser qu'au physique, à la beauté. Après tout, les filles aiment les belles choses. J'aurais aimé ne pas naitre avec ce visage qui rendait mon existence invivable._

_J'entrai dans la salle de cours et m'installai à ma place. Heureusement le cours n'allait pas tarder à commencer et tout le monde serrait concentré sur le professeur et non moi. Je pourrais enfin respirer et ne plus avoir à subir les regards brûlants des filles et ceux assassins des garçons. Je me sentais vraiment seul. Au final, je n'avais aucun ami pour me soutenir._

_Le professeur arriva et la tension se calma enfin. Les élèves se cassaient la tête à résoudre les factorisations que le professeur inscrivait au tableau. Pour ma part, j'avais tout le temps pour gribouiller divers motifs et dessins sur mon cahier. J'avais toujours eu une certaine facilité en cours et étais ainsi le premier de la classe sans ne jamais forcer. Il faut dire qu'il ne fallait pas se creuser la tête pendant des heures pour trouver que 2x²+4x-48=2(x-4)(x+6). Enfin, de mon point de vue. C'était du niveau collège après tout._

_Mais les cours avaient tous une fin. Ils étaient eux aussi passés à une vitesse affolante. Alors que tous les élèves bougeaient et commençaient à discuter en sortant leurs boites à bento pour déjeuner, je voulus m'éclipser pour respirer un peu, mais Sakura et Ino m'encerclèrent avant même que je n'ais eu le temps de me lever de ma chaise._

_« Sasuke-kun ! » Commença Sakura. « Tu as déjà fait tes inscriptions pour l'an prochain ? Dans quel lycée vas-tu ? »_

_« Tu as choisi le lycée de secteur n'est ce pas ? » Continua Ino. « J'espère qu'on se retrouvera dans la même classe ! »_

_Je soupirai et ne préférai pas répondre. J'avais effectivement fait mon choix. J'avais fait une demande dans un lycée privé spécialisé dans l'art et la photographie, qui était situé au Sud du Japon. Celui ci n'était accessible à l'ordinaire qu'aux riches, mais suite à une demande spéciale, j'avais réussi à passer une sorte de test. Si mon niveau était jugé suffisant, j'obtiendrais une bourse assez importante pour payer mes études. J'attendais désormais la réponse, mais ne me faisais pas d'illusions et avais pris mon lycée de secteur en deuxième choix, ainsi que d'autres lycées dans Kyoto assez proches de chez moi. Je n'étais que le fils de prolétaires ayant tout juste les moyens de payer les factures, la nourriture et les études de mon frère. Je ne voulais pas embêter mes parents à me payer une école privée hors de prix. J'avais donc fait la démarche seul, sans mettre qui que ce soit au courant. L'école devait me contacter dans les semaines à venir, juste avant mes examens de fin d'année._

_Les deux jeunes filles gloussant encore face à moi, je n'en pouvais plus. Je me levai alors soudainement et attrapai mon sac pour quitter la salle sous les regards intrigués des autres élèves. Je me rendis sur le toit de mon école, seul endroit où je pouvais être seul. Par chance il faisait plutôt bon aujourd'hui et le temps était ensoleillé. Une journée parfaite pour dessiner tranquillement. Je m'assis par terre, contre un mur, sortis mon bloc à dessin et un crayon à papier, puis commençai à dessiner un paysage inventé de toute pièce. Une plaine dont l'herbe se couchait sous le vent, un ruisseau dont l'eau s'écoulant tranquillement reluisait au soleil. Je ne dessinais que des paysages. Je n'avait jamais l'occasion de dessiner des personnes, n'ayant aucun ami, et je ne souhaitais pas révéler ma passion à qui que ce soit dans cette ville. Je restai seul à dessiner jusqu'à la fin de la pause de midi, et rangeai mes affaires lorsque la cloche retentit. C'était l'heure du sport. Trois heures intensives. Je déglutis à cette idée._

_Lentement je rentrai à nouveau dans le bâtiment pour le quitter et me diriger d'un pas lent jusqu'au stade du collège. Je n'aimais pas aller en cours de course. Non pas que je détestais la course en elle même, non. La course me permettait de me défouler, et la satisfaction d'être le meilleur était plus que jouissive. Ce que je ne supportais pas, c'était les regards haineux qu'on me lançait de tous les côtés. Après tout, j'avais toute la catégorie masculine du collège à dos._

_J'entrai dans le vestiaire par chance encore vide. J'étais le premier. Je me changeai rapidement, m'habillant d'un T-shirt blanc et noir fin, d'un jogging large gris, de chaussures de course blanches, et d'un bracelet éponge noir à mon poignet droit. Je préférai cent fois ces vêtements à mon uniforme. Ils étaient plus confortables et originaux. Je mis mon sac dans le casier et laçai correctement mes chaussures pour sortir des vestiaires et me rendre sur le stade._

_Je saluai poliment le professeur de sport qui était déjà présent et qui regardait tranquillement ses listes en attendant les élèves. Puis, je décidai d'entamer un petit tour de terrain afin de m'échauffer un peu. Je me mis à courir, à vitesse raisonnable afin d'échauffer mes muscles, aidé de la douce chaleur du soleil. La journée était vraiment des plus belles. J'achevai mon tour de terrain en voyant les autres élèves s'amasser autour du professeur, et les rejoins._

_« Bon, tout le monde est là ? Aujourd'hui je vais vous noter au 300m. Les trois trois élèves qui auront fait les meilleures performances représenteront le collège pour le 300m aux épreuves inter-collège de cette année. Alors j'aimerais que tout le monde se donne à fond. »_

_Le professeur me lança un sourire qui me rendit mal à l'aise. Et mon mal être s'intensifia lorsque ce fut au tour des autres garçons de me fixer, mais d'un regard noir. Je n'avais aucune envie de participer à ces fichues épreuves inter-collège comme chaque année. D'autant plus que je gagnais à chaque fois. Mais contrairement à chaque équipe ayant un membre victorieux dans chaque épreuve, la mienne se contentait de me mépriser davantage._

_Nous allions nous mettre en place pour courir mais des cris retentirent des petits gradins que possédaient le stade. Je regardai pour voir, et failli m'étouffer à cette vue. Mon « fan club », présidé de Sakura et Ino, était dans les gradins, et hurlaient des encouragements en tenant une banderole. Sur cette banderole était écrit « Allez Sasuke, tu es le meilleur ». J'aurais tant aimé aller les tuer de mes mains à cet instant. Mais le professeur me devança. Il leur cria de se taire ou de partir car elles gênaient les coureurs. Par chance elles s'exécutèrent après avoir poussé un dernier cri d'encouragement. Voilà qu'elles me harcelaient même en sport désormais. J'allais finir par me faire déchiqueter par les autres garçons._

_Les élèves se mirent en place sur la ligne de départ, tous prêt à s'élancer, dont moi. Le professeur tenait son chronomètre d'une main, et son sifflet de l'autre, juste devant sa bouche. J'étais juste à côté du deuxième meilleur du groupe, Lee Rock. Avant mon entrée dans le club de course, il était réputé pour être l'élève le plus rapide de tous les collèges de la ville. Il me vouait une haine noire depuis le premier jour où je l'avais dépassé. Un coup d'œil dans sa direction me prouva donc qu'il me regardait avec rage._

_« Tu ne participeras pas aux épreuves cette année sale Uchiwa. » Me cracha-t-il._

_« Hm... On verra... » Déclarai-je d'un ton totalement désintéressé. _

_Je lui donnais ma place s'il le souhaitait tant. Mais je ne pouvais me résigner à le laisser gagner. Puis comment pourrais-je faire une fleur à ce type et me faire battre par un garçon aux cheveux gras et trop droits, aux sourcils énormes et aux yeux effrayants._

_Le coup de sifflet fut donné, et tout le monde s'élança sur la piste. Lee se démarqua rapidement des autres élèves mais je le rattrapai sans trop de difficulté pour finir par le dépasser au bout de 100m. Je l'entendais grogner derrière moi. J'accélérai encore en riant, distançant les premiers d'une bonne vingtaine de mètres_

_Quelle sensation agréable de courir, cette vitesse enivrante qui vous donne l'impression de voler alors que vous ne sentez plus vos jambe. L'air s'écrasant doucement sur votre visage tel une brise fraiche sous le soleil chaud alors que vos poumons manquent légèrement d'air. Aveuglé par la lumière et la vitesse, tous les autres sens à l'affut. C'était si agréable de courir que j'en oubliais les cris retentissant à nouveau des gradins. L'impression de liberté était magnifique._

_Je finis par m'arrêter, presque à regret, lorsque je vis que j'avais dépassé mon professeur. Je revins lentement vers lui, légèrement essoufflé, et me penchai sur le calepin des scores alors que d'autres élèves passèrent la ligne d'arrivée. Je venais d'écraser Lee avec six bonnes secondes d'avance sur lui. J'en souris de satisfaction._

_« Bravo Sasuke. » Me lança mon professeur. « Tu as encore battu ton record, tu peux être fier de toi. Essaye de faire encore mieux les prochains tours. »_

_Tous les élèves ayant passé la ligne d'arrivée, il autorisa une pause de dix minutes avant de reprendre une nouvelle course. Nous courûmes jusqu'à la fin de la séance,et le prof élabora une moyenne des temps pour sélectionner les trois meilleurs, se révélant être Lee, moi même, et Sai, un garçon brun peu bavard et ami de Lee. Épuisés et empestant la sueur, tous les élèves se dirigèrent aux vestiaires. J'y entrai le dernier, me débarrassant enfin des cris des groupies toujours sur les gradins._

_Lorsque j'entrai dans les vestiaires, l'ambiance était assez glaciale. Personne ne parlait. Certains se dépêchèrent de se changer pour s'en aller, rendant le silence encore plus pesant. Nous n''étions désormais plus qu'une petite dizaine. Je sortis mon sac de mon casier et retirai mon T-shirt imbibé de sueur pour le poser sur le banc. Je m'apprêtais à fouiller dans mon sac pour enfiler ma chemise, mais Lee se posta devant moi et interrompit mon geste. Il semblait furieux._

_« Toi ! » Me cria-t-il en grinçant des dents. « Ça t'amuse de voler les petites amies des autres ? A cause de toi Sakura ne m'accorde plus aucune attention ! Elle ne pense qu'à toi et tes jolies petites fesses ! »_

_« Eh, tu crois que ça m'amuse d'avoir ces idiotes dans les pattes ? » Répliquai-je. « Tu peux la reprendre, moi j'en veux pas. »_

_« Oh, arrête un peu de jouer la victime. Tu compte que sur ton visage, si non t'es rien ! »_

_Je soupirai et me penchai à nouveau sur mon sac pour attraper ma chemise, mais Lee donna un violent coup dedans, le faisant s'écraser au sol,mon calepin à dessin glissant sur le carrelage et s'entrouvrant légèrement. Je n'eus le temps de le ramasser que Lee l'avait déjà dans les mains._

_« Oh ! Mais qu'est ce que nous avons là ! Tu dessines Sasuke ? Tu as l'air de bien te débrouiller en plus ! » Lança-t-il sur un ton amusé alors qu'il affichait un sourire en coin assez malsain._

_« Rends moi ça. »_

_Je m'avançai pour reprendre mon bien mais Lee me poussa violemment en arrière, et je me cognai le haut du dos contre le banc. Les autres garçons qui étaient restés se ruèrent sur le calepin pour y jeter un coup d'œil et rirent à l'unisson, menés par Lee lui même._

_« Le dessin c'est pour les filles, je savais pas que t'étais une tapette Sasuke ! »_

_Et devant mes yeux, il déchira sans cérémonie mon calepin, des morceaux de dessins se répandant sur le sol. Je grimaçai de rage et voulus me relever, mais je fus plaqué par Sai et un autre garçon contre le banc alors que Lee s'approchait dangereusement de moi. Je n'arrivais pas à m'extirper de leur poigne. Je sentais le danger arriver et en frissonnai de peur._

_« Dis moi Sasuke. T'es une tapette refoulée qui se calme dans les dessins ou tu t'assume complètement comme pédale ? Après tout, on t'a jamais vu sortir avec une seule fille, au contraire tu les repousse. » Déclara-t-il alors qu'il continuait d'avancer, allant jusqu'à saisir mes cheveux pour me tirer la tête en arrière. « T'as un visage bien trop mignon et fin pour être hétéro. Pas vrai les gars ? »_

_Ceux ci eurent le malheur de répondre positivement, ce qui eut pour effet d'étirer un sourire sur les lèvres de leur chef. Ce dernier me retira alors soudainement mes chaussures et mon jogging, me laissant simplement vêtu de mon boxer. Puis il m'écarta les cuisses. Je rougis violemment sous la honte et la peur._

_« Ouah, Sasuke, t'es drôlement souple, et musclé ! Ton secret c'est les parties de jambes en l'air c'est ça ? Tu joue le soumis ? Ça t'aide à faire de plus grandes foulées à la course ? »_

_« Arrête ça tout de suite et lâche moi ! »_

_« Quoi, t'es embarrassé ? On a même pas commencé à faire mumuse avec les autres. Faut bien qu'on se venge un peu. »_

_Je commençai à hurler qu'on me lâche et qu'on me laisse partir mais une chaussette vint s'infiltrer sans délicatesse dans ma bouche pour étouffer mes cris et me faire taire. Je me sentais si inférieur à ce moment là, au milieu de tous ces regards illuminés d'un plaisir sadique._

_Rapidement, ce fut au tour de mon boxer de voler, me laissant totalement nu à leur merci. Je repliai les genoux et refermai les cuisses pour cacher ma nudité, mais Lee me les écarta de nouveau, si fort que mes muscles se tirèrent. Je le vis se mettre à genoux entre mes cuisses et défaire la boucle de sa ceinture, devant les rires d'encouragement de ses camarades. Affolé, je gémis alors de toutes mes forces malgré la chaussette dans ma bouche, mais n'y gagnai qu'un violent coup de poing dans le ventre, me tirant une larme et me calmant pour un moment. Le visage crispé, je fermai alors les yeux et détournai le visage. L'inévitable allait se produire, j'allais me faire violer. Je souhaitai de tout mon être que cela passe vite._

_Un bruit de fermeture éclair qui s'ouvre, de pantalon qui tombe au sol, des rires sadiques qui résonnent dans le vestiaire. Mon cœur s'affolait. Je ne voulais pas regarder. Je sentis mon bassin se surélever légèrement, et soudain une horrible douleur s'infiltrer dans mon intimité, si bien que mon cri réussit à percer à travers le bâillon de fortune. Il me sembla un instant que la douleur diminua légèrement, qu'elle restait immobile, mais elle reprit de plus belle, se propageant dans tout mon corps. Je le sentais aller et venir en moi, de plus en plus loin et fort. La douleur se multipliait à chaque seconde. Je sentais les larmes ruisseler sans interruption sur ma joue et je hurlais à plein poumons. Ma souffrance était telle que j'avais l'impression de me déchirer de l'intérieur. Je me brisais. Cela me semblait durer une éternité, et même si je perdais peu à peu conscience, que les rires sadiques et moqueurs paraissant plus lointains, la douleur était bien là et me rappelait que j'étais encore en vie. Puis une odeur de sang vint me faire tourner la tête dans le peu de conscience qu'il me restait._

_« Putain, Lee arrête toi, il saigne ! » Déclara une voix floue._

_« Non, je compte bien terminer ce que j'ai commencé, ça lui servira de leçon ! »_

_Et il repartit de plus belle, me déchirant toujours plus fort. Il se déchainait sur moi avec une rage que je ne comprenais même plus. Je n'en pouvais plus, je n'avais même plus la force de crier. J'ouvris les yeux pour lancer un regard vide autour de moi. Les autres garçons semblaient bien s'amuser à admirer le spectacle. Puis, un coup d'œil à la porte du vestiaire me fit entrevoir quelque chose qui me pétrifia, me faisant oublier une demi-seconde ma douleur. A la porte d'entrée se tenait notre professeur de sport. Mais il ne semblait pas réagir à la scène. Au contraire, il semblait la regarder avec beaucoup d'attention et... L'apprécier._

_Il finit par remarquer mon regard posé sur lui et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Je crus le voir reculer mais soudain mon visage fut tiré en face de mon agresseur qui me regardait avec rage et satisfaction. Et je sentis un nouveau poing s'abattre dans mon estomac, me faisant vaciller vers l'avant._

_« Eh ! Uchiwa ! On t'entends plus hurler de plaisir ! Tu commence à te lasser ? Attends je vais t'aider. »_

_Je sentis ses coups de bassins encore plus violents en moi. La douleur me déchira à nouveau et je ne pus retenir plus des cris de souffrance. Au bout de quelques minutes qui m'avaient semblé être des heures, je le sentis jouir en moi et se retirer enfin. Ses complices me lâchèrent pour me laisser m'écrouler sur le sol froid et taché de mon propre sang, sans aucune force._

_« T'y es allé un peu fort là Lee... Il n'a même pas bandé une seule fois. »_

_« Foutaises, de toute façon il l'a bien mérité. Allez, on se casse avant que le prof ne se ramène. »_

_Je les entendis se rhabiller en riant et bavardant comme si ne rien n'était, et sortir des vestiaires, me laissant seul et pour mort. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je tentai de me relever, m'agrippant au banc, le corps tremblant, recrachant la chaussette qu'ils m'avaient fourré dans la bouche. J'avais encore mal, je le sentais encore en moi. Ça avait été affreux. Je réussis à me hisser sur le banc et m'y asseoir, et je sentis la semence de cet enfoiré couler lentement entre mes cuisses. L'odeur de sperme mêlée à celle du sang me donnait des nausées. Je marchai lentement jusqu'aux toilettes grâce aux dernières forces qui me restaient pour aller vomir mes tripes dans la cuvette, et me saisis de papier toilette pour nettoyer les taches de sang sur le carrelage et sur mon corps._

_Je réussis à m'habiller avec bien des difficultés, à récupérer les lambeaux de mon bloc à dessin, et à sortir du vestiaire. En ouvrant la porte, j'y trouvai mon professeur de sport me fixant de ses yeux écarquillés et apeurés. Je me contentai de lui renvoyer un regard haineux et dénué de toute force avant de boitiller hors du stade. La douleur faisait encore rage dans tout mon corps et je réussis à rentrer avec peine chez moi._

_Je dus m'agripper à la porte d'entrée pour pouvoir l'ouvrir et trainai des pieds jusqu'aux escaliers. La montée des marches allait être une chose difficile. Je m'apprêtais à monter la première marche lorsque une voix provenant de la cuisine me héla._

_« Sasuke, c'est toi ? Tu es rentré ? »_

_« Oui maman... Je... Je sens la transpiration, je vais aller prendre une douche. »_

_« Bien, tu viendras mettre la table quand tu auras fait tes devoirs. »_

_Je ne répondis même pas et montai lentement les marches. Je ne voulais pas que ma mère ou qui que ce soit d'autre n'apprenne ce qui venait de se passer. Je n'allais m'attirer que de nouveaux ennuis et une humiliation totale. Je jetai donc mes affaires en plein milieu de ma chambre et fonçai dans la douche pour me nettoyer, partout où j'avais été touché. J'étais sale, je me sentais si sale... Je venais de perdre ma vertu et mon innocence dans ce vestiaire._

_Je m'effondrai en larmes sous l'eau brûlante de la douche. Je ne voulais plus rester dans cette ville un instant de plus. Je voulais quitter cette vie brisée, changer d'horizon, ne plus revoir mon entourage. Ceux qui m'avaient sali, et celles qui avaient causé ma perte. Je n'avais pas ma place dans ce monde, je devais trouver le mien._

_Suite à l'incident, je ne voulais plus retourner en cours. Je réussis à sécher plus d'une semaine de cours, prétextant un rhume sérieux. Je dus tout de même retourner au collège pour passer mon brevet, que j'obtins haut la main. Ne manquait plus qu'une lettre d'acceptation de mon école d'art, et je pourrais enfin changer de vie._

* * *

Dans le prochain épisode : (j'ai l'impression de présenter une série télé XD)

_« J'ai une idée de jeu. » Proposa Neji, attirant l'attention des trois autres._


	4. Et tes mots m'ont fait rire

Titre : Dessine moi l'amour

Genre : Yaoi/romance, UA, POV Sasuke

Rating : M (bah oui je suis pas fine fleur moi...)

Couples : Principalement NaruSasu (peut être GaaraSasu plus tard. Je me tâte encore)

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi. (naaaaaan ! je veux un beau blond dans mon lit moi ! )

Note : Je suis en retard pour toutes mes fics ~ la joie de la fac ^.*

Encore pardon !

* * *

**Chapitre IV – Et tes mots m'ont fait rire**

C'est tête basse que Sasuke termina son récit. Il avait énormément honte de ce qu'il venait de conter à son petit ami, si bien qu'il n'osait même plus lever les yeux sur lui. Il s'était senti si efféminé, sali, humilié suite à cette expérience, il se considérait avec beaucoup de mal comme un homme. Il avait perdu sa si grande fierté dans cette histoire. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et déglutit. Ça y est, c'était la fin. Il savait qu'il inspirait la pitié et le dégoûts aux autres lorsqu'ils étaient au courant de ce passage de sa vie. C'est comme ça que l'avaient considéré les rares personnes au courants lorsqu'il était retourné dans son collège pour passer son brevet. Éhonté, il leva tout de même courageusement la tête vers Naruto. Celui ci affichait une grimace déterminée, puis il vit de la colère dans ses yeux. Celle ci lui glaça le dos.

« Idiot ! »Hurla alors Naruto. « Comment peux-tu garder quelque chose d'aussi traumatisant pour toi ? »

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux et en resta muet. Le blond ne devait-il pas être dégouté ? Le repousser ? Éprouver du mépris envers lui ? La situation de Sasuke avait pourtant été humiliante et dégradante. Naruto aurait dû le repousser en l'insultant. Mais à la place, celui ci se contentait de prendre Sasuke dans ses bras pour l'étreindre.

« Tu es bête... Tu as dû tellement souffrir, être tourmenté... Tu aurais du en parler... »

« Pardon... »

« Pourquoi n'as tu rien dit à personne ? »

« Les autres ne voient pas tous les choses à ta façon. J'avais peur d'être rejeté et davantage humilié que je ne l'était. »

« Maintenant je suis là, tu peux tout me dire. »

C'est là que Sasuke se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient vraiment pas du même monde Naruto et lui. Plus uniquement sur le point de vu social, mais aussi psychologique. Naruto le comprenait et le consolait alors que ceux de son collège l'avaient humilié et s'en étaient moqué sans remord. Il se sentit soudain comme soulagé. Il était plus léger, libéré. Il se sentait à nouveau lui et aimé. Il resserra son blond contre lui, lui murmurant des « merci » et des « pardons ». Puis Naruto vint lui relever le menton et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Désormais je paierai de ma vie pour sauver la jeune fille en détresse que tu es ! »

Naruto leva fièrement le poing en l'air et Sasuke soupira.

« Baka... »

Tout en se retenant de rire et en prenant un air sérieux, il ébouriffa les cheveux du blond avant de se relever. Même s'il était encore légèrement chamboulé par son propre récit, il n'avait pas envie de rester à rien faire. C'était pas le tout mais ils avaient du travail à faire et Sasuke avait une place de premier de la classe à entretenir s'il voulait rester dans cette école, maintenant qu'il était sûr qu'elle avait vraiment _tout_ ce dont il avait besoin pour se sentir heureux.

Sasuke poussa un long soupir. Il avait l'impression d'être retourné à l'école maternelle. Ce qu'il était entrain de vivre en aurait fait rire plus d'un. Il était debout, perché sur son lit, les bras en l'air, tenant un calepin à dessin dans une main et un crayon à papier dans l'autre, Naruto lui grimpant dessus, le bras tendu vers le calepin à dessin.

« Allez ! Fais moi voir Sasuke ! »

« Je t'ai dit non ! Retire tes sales pattes de là et retourne astiquer ton appareil ! »

Petit retour en arrière pour éviter toute confusion quant à la nature de la scène.

Ce jour là, le temps était pluvieux et l'école entière préféra passer son mercredi après midi de libre bien au chaud dans les bâtiments. L'automne était bien présent et le faisait savoir avec la météo exécrable depuis deux jours. Naruto, Sasuke, Neji et Kiba avaient donc décidé de passer l'après midi ensemble à jouer aux cartes. Mais Kiba cherchait désespérément depuis une heure son jeu de cartes dans sa chambre, et Neji en avait profité pour faire ses petites affaires de son côté en attendant. Naruto et Sasuke attendaient donc sagement le retour de leurs amis, s'occupant comme ils pouvaient.

Naruto s'était donc attelé à l'entretient de son appareil photo, nettoyant avec soin l'objectif alors que Sasuke, lui, dessinait tranquillement. A défaut de savoir que dessiner, il reproduisait en silence l'image de son petit ami concentré sur son appareil, avec exactitude sur son papier. La reproduction était loin d'égaler la beauté du vrai, mais il fut plutôt satisfait de son travail. Il sourit inconsciemment en soignant les détails et Naruto le remarqua, bondissant de son lit pour sauter sur celui de Sasuke.

« Qu'est ce que tu dessine pour que ça te fasse autant sourire ? »

« Rien, retourne à ta tâche. » Répondit Sasuke d'un ton sec, tout en reculant.

« Montre moi ! »

Il luttèrent ainsi une bonne dizaine de minute jusqu'à ce que Naruto brandisse victorieux le calepin en plein milieu de la chambre, sous les soupires de Sasuke qui tentait de ne pas sourire. Le blond ouvrit le calepin et rougit face au dessin. Il ressemblait à ça quand il était sérieux ? C'était... Déstabilisant.

« Ouah... Tu dessine bien... »

Le blond tourna les feuilles du calepin pour regarder les autres dessins et se découvrit à nouveau, dormant cette fois ci sur son bureau, la bouche entre-ouverte. Sasuke, rouge de honte, vint lui retirer violemment les dessins des mains.

« Allez stop, ça suffit ! Moi je viens pas lorgner sur tes photos ! » Déclara le brun en grognant.

Il s'empressa d'aller ranger son calepin en lieu sûr dans un des tiroirs de son bureau et retourna s'asseoir en tailleur sur son lit, mécontent.

« Non mais franchement... Tu aimerais que je vienne fouiller tes photos sans permission ? »

« Euh non ! Ne fais pas ça ! Euh... Je veux dire c'est inutile, tu as raison je n'aurais pas dû. »

Sasuke vit Naruto se frapper le front de la paume de sa main comme s'il avait fait une gaffe, et fronça les sourcils. Son blond lui cachait quelque chose, et ce quelque chose était visiblement dans la carte mémoire de son appareil photo numérique. Il se releva et s'approcha discrètement de lui pour lui prendre subtilement l'appareil, lui arrachant rapidement des mains pour courir à l'autre bout de la pièce comme un enfant, allumant l'appareil. Naruto qui n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir enjamba le lit pour tenter de le rejoindre et récupérer son bien.

« Non Sasuke ne regarde pas ! » Hurla le blond en lui courant après.

« Aha ! Il y a donc quelque chose que tu me cache ! Un amant secret peut-être ? »

Tout en fuyant son petit ami du mieux que possible, il regarda une à une les photos, premièrement celles qu'il avait pris en cours, montrant son talent incontestable pour la photo. Puis, en avançant encore, il tomba sur des photos bien plus intéressantes et personnelles, qui firent violemment rougir Sasuke.

« Tu... Me prends en photo quand je dessine dans le parc et quand je dors ? »

« Pardon Sasuke ! Pardonne moi ! Mais tu étais trop beau ! Ne me prends pas pour un pervers ! »

Sasuke stoppa sa course et n'opposa aucune résistance lorsque Naruto lui reprit l'appareil photo pour le ranger à son tour. Les deux garçons gênés allèrent s'asseoir sur un des lits, côte à côte, ne sachant quoi dire. Ils étaient tous les deux dans une situation assez gênante. Aucun d'eux ne savait comment réagir. Ce fut Naruto qui finit par céder et briser le silence.

« Tu... M'as vraiment bien dessiné, j'ai l'impression d'être plus beau que vrai... »

« Tes photos sont très réussies aussi... Tu as réussi à ne faire ressortir que mes beaux aspects. »

Les deux garçons sourirent aux compliments de l'autre, et le silence retomba à nouveau. Sasuke se dit que Kiba et Neji n'allaient pas tarder, et ainsi l'atmosphère de gêne disparaîtrait rapidement, mais ils ne venaient visiblement pas. Le temps paraissait long même si seulement quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées. Il soupira et Naruto se tourna vers lui pour, à sa grande surprise, l'embrasser.

Sasuke ne put que répondre à son doux baiser, oubliant désormais le malaise des minutes précédentes, et priant pour que finalement Kiba et Neji prennent leur temps. Le blond le fit doucement basculer sur le dos, s'allongeant sur lui et l'embrassa plus langoureusement. Le baiser s'intensifia des deux côtés, et Sasuke vit rapidement des étoiles. Naruto le caressait avec toute la délicatesse du monde, lui arrachant des soupires de plaisir. Ces derniers jours il n'avait pas eu droit à autant d'attention, c'est comme si le blond avait peur de le toucher. Mais il ne s'était pas attardé sur la question.

Chassant ces réflexions de sa tête, il tenta de se concentrer sur l'instant présent, et profiter de ces caresses. Il passa ses mains sous le T-shirt ample de Naruto et caressa son dos doux et brûlant avec tendresse. Le brun se demandait souvent où son blond allait chercher toute cette chaleur corporelle.

Ils rompirent leur baiser passionné pour reprendre leur souffle, et Naruto eut une autre idée en tête que de retourner embrasser Sasuke qui grogna de frustration. Mais il comprit rapidement ce que voulait faire son petit ami quand ce dernier releva son T-shirt pour venir embrasser sa peau blanchâtre. Sasuke en frissonna de plaisir. Ces lèvres si chaudes et légèrement humides sur la peau froide de son torse étaient un vrai délice. Puis, un gémissement lui échappa lorsqu'il sentit une langue passer sans pudeur sur un de ses boutons de chair. Le brun était désormais rouge comme une tomate, et se sentait soudainement affreusement à l'étroit dans son jean.

« Hn... Naruto arrête s'il te plait, les garçons ne vont pas tarder à arriver... »

« C'est bon, ils savent frapper à la porte comme tout le monde. On aura le temps de se rasseoir correctement. »

Sasuke voulut rajouter quelque chose mais les lèvres de son petit ami vinrent le faire taire, et perdre à nouveau la tête. Il se laissa à nouveau noyer le torse de baisers, ne protestant même pas en le sentant lui faire un suçon. Il continuait de parcourir son dos brûlant à l'aide de ses mains fraiches, ne sachant que faire d'autre. Il commençait à avoir vraiment chaud et sentir l'érection de Naruto contre la sienne elle aussi bien prononcée lui rendit les joues encore plus brûlantes. Il n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir, même à l'éventualité que Kiba et Neji pourraient les retrouver dans cet état si gênant.*

* * *

Neji soupira. Il s'ennuyait à mourir à force d'attendre que Kiba retrouve son fichu jeu de cartes. Il finit par craquer et rentrer énervé dans sa chambre, saluant brièvement Shikamaru son camarade de chambre qui contemplait le plafond d'un air absent, et le retrouva finalement installé tranquillement dans son lit, son téléphone portable contre l'oreille pris dans une conversation qui avait l'air bien intéressante.

« Kiba tu déconne là ! » Hurla le brun, perdant son calme habituel ce qui surprit les deux camarades de chambre. « On t'attend depuis une heure et toi tu téléphone encore à des trainées ? »

« C'est pas une trainée c'est Virginie ! Elle est française ! Et le jeu de cartes je l'ai retrouvé, j'allais raccrocher ! »

Kiba se releva en grognant, mettant rapidement fin à la conversation téléphonique alors que Neji saisissait le jeu de cartes pour être sûr de ne pas perdre davantage de temps. Ils sortirent de la chambre et marchèrent tranquillement dans le couloir jusqu'à atteindre la porte de la chambre de Naruto et Sasuke.

« Non mais franchement Kiba... Tu aurais pu téléphoner plus tard... Ils doivent se faire chier à nous attendre... »

« Je m'excuse je t'ai dit... »

Neji soupira. Ce gars était irrécupérable. Exactement pareil qu'un jeune chien que l'on viendrait de punir pour avoir pissé sur le canapé, et qui était déjà prêt à recommencer. Le brun aux longs cheveux saisit la poignée et ouvrit la porte, sans penser à frapper. Après tout c'était ses amis, il n'avait pas besoin de demander la permission pour entrer, ce n'était pas comme s'ils...

Il écarquilla les yeux et referma immédiatement la porte, le plus discrètement possible. Il avait tout vu ! Il était choqué au plus haut point. Naruto... Et Sasuke... Il devait avoir mal vu !

« Bah alors, on entre pas ? » Demanda Kiba.

« Euh... Si si... J'ai juste oublié de frapper avant d'entrer. »

Neji déglutit et frappa doucement à la porte.

* * *

« Arrête Naruto... Ils vont arriver ne fais pas ça... »

Sasuke était très mal à l'aise, pour la bonne raison que Naruto était toujours sur lui, mais qu'il avait glissé jusqu'à ce que son visage soit en face du ventre du brun, s'amusant à embrasser son nombril tout en défaisant sa ceinture. Sasuke fermait les yeux, la tête tournée vers le mur, et tentait de repousser ses épaules avec ses bras frêles, mais rien à faire, Naruto était lancé et rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Sasuke aurait pu tenter de le repousser un peu plus violemment, mais il était encore trop surpris par le fait qu'il se sentait pas son traumatisme remonter à la surface pour lui gâcher ce moment. Il se sentait simplement trop bien. Naruto déboutonnait désormais son pantalon et s'apprêtait à retirer son boxer, quand soudain on frappa à la porte et Naruto bondit pour se rasseoir à côté. Sasuke se dépêcha de reboutonner son pantalon et remettre sa ceinture, juste à temps avant que les deux garçon ne rentrent. Les deux coupables tentèrent de cacher au mieux leurs érection pour le moins avancées en s'asseyant en tailleur et les cachant avec leurs bras.

« Bah alors, pourquoi tu es tout rouge Sasuke ? » Demanda joyeusement Kiba en brandissant le jeu de carte alors qu'il entrait le premier.

« Pour rien, Naruto me racontait des épisodes très équivoques de sa vie... » Mentit Sasuke.

« Eh bien eh bien tu aurais pu nous attendre mon cher Naruto ! »

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Kiba. » Grogna Naruto. « Euh, ça va Neji ? »

En effet ce dernier était resté près de la porte et n'avait rien dit. Il s'avança doucement, les joues rosies. Il se voyait mal leur dire comment il les avait surpris. A vrai dire il n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser. Sasuke le regarda, captant rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas mais ne releva pas.

« Bon, pourquoi t'as mis autant de temps pour trouver un fichu jeu de cartes ? » Grogna Naruto.

« J'ai eu le coup de fil d'une magnifique créature, je ne pouvais pas l'envoyer paitre ! »

Les autres soupirèrent à l'unisson et tout le monde se décida à commencer enfin la partie de cartes. Le poker fut bien évidemment à l'honneur et Neji se révéla être un très bon joueur, comme s'il pouvait voir le jeu des autres joueurs. La partie ne se passa bien évidemment pas sans les multiples protestations et plaintes du jeune Inuzuka, qui était un très mauvais perdant. Un après midi très animé en perspective.

Après deux bonnes heures de poker et une centaine d'injures de Kiba, dont certaines que Sasuke ignorait totalement l'existence, les quatre amis regardèrent par la fenêtre. La pluie ne cessait pas, elle empirait même. Un long silence finit par s'installer, faute de trouver quelque chose d'autre à faire. Les quatre compères s'alignèrent donc côte à côté sur le lit de Sasuke, en regardant la pluie. Sasuke eut une soudaine envie de dessiner ce paysage de pluie, qui lui inspirait tellement de tristesse et de mélancolie. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées, à se demander quelles nuances de bleu et de gris utiliser pour faire la pluie, qu'il ne sentit pas tout de suite Naruto laisser tomber sa tête sur son épaule pour s'y appuyer. Sasuke s'en rendit rapidement compte, et extrêmement gêné que ses amis puissent les voir ainsi, prit peur et tomba à la renverse sur son lit, Naruto s'écroulant sur lui. Il le repoussa vivement, et tout ça attira les regards curieux de leurs amis, Kiba affichant un air d'incompréhension, et Neji, un air que Sasuke devina comme de la suspicion. Il rougit légèrement et se redressa vivement.

« Non mais Naruto, tu peux éviter de t'endormir en me tombant dessus ? »

Le blond se frotta la nuque et se redressa à son tour en s'excusant platement. Il n'avait même pas l'air dérangé par ce qu'il avait fait, comme si ça lui était égal que ses amis les prennent pour des... Ah, mais c'est ce qu'ils étaient. Mais là n'était pas la question. Kiba avait un esprit bien trop fragile pour supporter ce genre de révélation, et Neji... Il n'en savait rien.

« Bon ! Trouvons quelque chose à faire avant de mourir d'ennui ! » S'exclama soudain Kiba en s'étirant.

« J'ai une idée de jeu. » Proposa Neji, attirant l'attention des trois autres. « La règle est simple. On mélange bien le paquet de cartes, et chacun pioche une carte. Celui qui a pioché la plus grosse carte devra poser une question, n'importe laquelle, à celui qui aura pioché la plus petite. En plus de nous occuper ça nous aidera à mieux nous connaître. Qu'en pensez vous ? »

La proposition de jeu de Neji fut acceptée à l'unanimité même si Sasuke restait un peu sceptique dans le fond. Il était évident que certaines questions allaient être d'ordre très personnel. Mais Naruto avait l'air plutôt ravi de ce jeu. Le blond était vraiment trop insouciant parfois. Les cartes furent alors mélangées, et ils se mirent tous les quatre en cercle sur le lit, piochant chacun leur tour une carte. A voir l'air dépité de Naruto et celui vainqueur de Kiba avant même que l'on ai pu poser les cartes, on savait déjà qui allait jouer ce tour. Les cartes s'abattirent sur la table pour dévoiler un roi de cœur de la part de Kiba, un valet de trèfle pour Neji, un deux de carreaux de la part de Naruto, et un huit de carreaux pour Sasuke.

« Héhé ! » S'exclama Kiba, tout content de commencer. « Alors mon cher Naruto. Dis moi, es tu puceau ? »

Étrangement, la question n'étonna même pas Sasuke. Les questions de l'Inuzuka étaient tellement prévisibles. Mais le brun posa son regard onyx sur son petit ami, très impatient de connaître la réponse. Il est vrai que Naruto ne lui avait pas dit s'il était vierge ou non. Mais il se doutait bien qu'un garçon comme lui ne devait plus l'être. Il ne s'attendait donc à aucune surprise.

« Non, je ne suis plus puceaux. » Déclara le blond avec sourire et décontraction.

Sasuke fut alors scotché. Il avait déclaré ça avec tellement de facilité et de naturel ! Le brun serait tombé sur ses fesses s'il n'était pas déjà assis sur son lit moelleux. Mais il ne laissa rien paraître de sa surprise et se contenta de sourire à la réaction de Kiba.

« Non ! C'est vrai ? Avec qui ? »

« Ah non, c'est une question par tour mon cher Kiba ! » Répondit Naruto en riant.

Kiba se contenta de grogner et le jeu continua. Tout le monde piocha une nouvelle carte, et ce fut au tour de Neji de poser une question, la nouvelle cible étant Kiba. La question ne se fit pas attendre.

« Dis moi Kiba, combien de filles t'ont mis un râteau dans ta vie ? »

« Hum... Dix-huit... »Murmura Kiba en rougissant après les avoir compté sur ses doigts.

Les trois autres explosèrent de rire à l'unisson. Ainsi le grand coureur de jupons s'était fait repousser autant de fois ? Ça c'était du dossier pensa Sasuke. Les nombreux grognements énervés de Kiba les firent se ressaisir, Neji habituellement impassible s'en essuya même une larme à l'œil. Effectivement, ce jeu était révélateur en tout point. Même à propos des gens non questionnés.

L'hystérie générale passée, de nouvelles cartes furent piochées. Les sujets « filles » et « sexe » furent mis sur pause un moment, laissant place à des questions sur le passé ou les goûts de chacun. Bien sûr, Sasuke se sentit rapidement de trop lorsqu'ils se demandèrent quelle est leur marque de chaussures de luxe préférée, ou comment s'appelait leur bonne dans leur enfance. Puis un nouveau tirage de cartes fut effectué, Kiba possédant la plus grande carte, et l'Uchiwa la plus petite.

« Je n'ai plus d'idée de question à force... »

« Pose une question con, ou une qui te passe par la tête, on s'en moque. » Répondit l'Uchiwa.

« Hm, d'accord. » Son sourire s'étira. « Sasuke. Es tu puceau ? »

Sasuke se raidit immédiatement sous la question. Comment répondre à cette question ? Comment considérer son cas pour répondre ? Ce n'est qu'en considérant et reconsidérant la question dans sa tête que les images de son passé qu'il luttait pour oublier lui revinrent en tête, l'agressant à nouveau, le faisant blanchir rapidement.

« Bah alors Sasuke ? Tu veux pas nous dire ? T'as pas à avoir honte tu sais. »

Kiba riait, ne se rendant pas compte de l'état dans lequel se trouvait le noiraud. Heureusement pour lui Naruto réagit rapidement, se mettant sur la défensive.

« Laisse tomber il a pas envie de répondre, changeons de sujet. »

« Kiba, Tu peux aller chercher des boissons à la cafétéria ? » Demanda soudain Neji.

Sasuke dont la cage thoracique lui faisait si mal qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle s'apprêtait à imploser, releva difficilement la tête et vit Kiba lancer un regard d'incompréhension à Neji qui lui répondit par un froncement de sourcils insistant. Kiba quitta la pièce en grommelant. Sasuke tenta de se vider l'esprit pour se calmer un peu, ne pensant qu'à la chaleur des bras de Naruto qui le soutenait. Puis lorsqu'il se sentit un peu moins oppressé, il se redressa doucement pour aller tituber jusqu'à la salle de bain.

« Sas... » Commença Naruto, la mine inquiète.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ça va mieux. » L'interrompit Sasuke en agrippant la porte de la salle de bain.

« Il faut que vous m'expliquiez ce qui ce...»

« Il n'y a rien à expliquer ! Ce n'est rien. »

Sasuke avait coupé la parole à Neji d'un ton bien plus sec qu'à Naruto. Il alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage, retrouvant doucement sa stabilité sur ses jambes tremblantes. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il repense à ça maintenant ? Il était vraiment bête, alors qu'il pensait que tout allait mieux. Pourtant lorsqu'il avait compté toute l'histoire à Naruto il était juste pâle et tremblant, il n'avait pas fait de malaise.

* * *

Dans le prochain épisode : (j'ai l'impression de présenter une série télé XD)

Alors au lieu de vous coller une petite phrase d'accroche, je vais lancer un sondage.

_« VOULEZ VOUS UN LEMON DANS LE CHAPITRE 5 ? » _Votez !

Rewiew ?


	5. Et ton amour m'a sauvé

Titre : Dessine moi l'amour

Genre : Yaoi/romance, UA, POV Sasuke

Rating : M (bah oui je suis pas fine fleur moi...)

Couples : Principalement NaruSasu (peut être GaaraSasu plus tard. Je me tâte encore)

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi. (mon pitit blond T^T buh...)

Note : Je sais que vous avez toutes (ou tous?) envie de me tuer pour ce retard pitoyable. Mais voyez vous j'avais des partiels jusqu'à mercredi, que j'ai foiré avec brio. Enfin bon j'ai tout de même réussi à terminer ce fichu chapitre et pour vos yeux ébahis il n'y a AUCUN LEMON. Je sais je me tatais pour en faire un mais ma bêta m'a dit que Sasuke n'était pas encore prêt. Mais je vous ai quand même fait une petite consolation dans ce chapitre ^.*

Le prochain chapitre devrait être terminé plus tôt. Dans quinze jours si tout va bien. Sur ce, ENJOY !

Encore pardon !

* * *

**V – Et ton amour m'a sauvé**

Sasuke s'agrippait fermement au rebord du lavabo pour éviter de tomber, ses jambes tremblant encore légèrement. Naruto et Neji n'avaient toujours pas bougé et ne disaient rien. Ils se contentaient de le regarder en silence, le visage inquiet. Il s'aspergea le visage d'eau fraiche histoire de calmer un peu toutes ses pensées et retourna s'asseoir à son lit, marchant lentement jusqu'à lui toujours sous les regards des deux garçons. Il avait horreur d'être au centre de l'attention.

« Je demande des explications. » Finit par déclarer Neji.

« Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Ce n'est rien du tout. » Lâcha sèchement Sasuke, qui ne désirait pas se justifier.

« Mais... »

« Me revoilà les gens ! »

Kiba venait de rentrer en fracas dans la porte, brandissant fièrement les canettes de soda. Visiblement, il ne leur en voulait déjà plus de l'avoir presque viré de la chambre. Il lança une canette à chacun, Sasuke récupérant la sienne avec un peu plus de difficulté à cause de ses légers tremblements. Il l'ouvrit sans attendre pour en boire une grande gorgée, le liquide gelé et les bulles, le faisant frissonner dans tout son dos.

« Bon ! » Commença soudain Naruto. « Il se fait tard, on va aller manger un bout à la cafète et on va tous au lit ! Demain on a sport, alors mieux vaut se reposer cette nuit ! »

« Vous abusez ! J'en viens moi de la cafète ! » S'indigna Kiba.

Mais Naruto ne l'écouta pas et mit tout le monde à la porte pour qu'ils aillent manger, passant le repas à ignorer les questions de Neji en déviant habilement le sujet. Sasuke le remercia intérieurement, ce qui lui permit de se remettre tranquillement. Il le remercierait correctement plus tard dans la soirée lorsqu'ils seraient à nouveau tous les deux seuls. Il avait beau avoir ignoré cet épisode de sa vie durant presque deux ans, le seul fait d'en reparler ou de l'insinuer le traumatisait encore. L'ignorance n'avait peut-être pas été la meilleure solution.

Les quatre amis se séparèrent dans les couloirs des dortoirs après le repas, chacun ayant ses petites affaires à faire. Sasuke entra le premier dans la chambre, suivi de près par Naruto qui ne cessait de le regarder avec inquiétude depuis le début du repas. Il avait beau eu lui dire qu'il allait mieux et que la petite crise de panique était passée, Naruto ne semblait pas pour autant plus rassuré que ça. Le brun alla s'enfermer dan la salle de bain pour se laver les dents. Il ne voulait pas lui parler pour le moment, de peur de réaborder le sujet douloureux. Il se lava alors tranquillement les dents, se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage, et ressortit pour s'allonger sur son lit, saisissant son ordinateur portable pour regarder ses mails. Il jeta un discret coup d'œil au blond qui était assis sur son lit, son MacBook sur les genoux, à pianoter lui aussi.

Dix minutes. Dix minutes de silence durant lesquelles on n'entendait que les cliquetis des touches de leurs claviers. Le silence semblait extrêmement lourd pour Sasuke qui, alors qu'autrefois il y était habitué et s'en réjouissait. Mais depuis que Naruto vivait avec lui dans cette chambre, il était habitué certes aux petits silences, mais ces silences distants n'étaient pas habituels. Mais il ne voulait pas rompre ce silence, de peur de la conversation que cela pourrait entrainer. Mais soudain une petite mélodie retentit et une fenêtre de chat s'ouvrit à l'écran de son ordinateur. Il reconnut parfaitement le pseudonyme et un sourire en coin, qui s'étira lorsqu'il lut le message.

« Salut beau brun, ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas parlé comme ça. Tu m'oublie ? »

Ce qu'il pouvait aimer Naruto. Il savait quand il fallait ou non insister sur un sujet et passer à autre chose. Même si ses méthodes étaient un peu puériles -mais c'est ce qui faisait tout son charme- elles étaient vraiment efficaces car Sasuke avait retrouvé le sourire.

« Moi t'oublier ? Bien sûr que non, mais tu vois en ce moment un beau blond me colle aux basques et je ne veux pas qu'il croit que je lui fasse des infidélités. »

Il entendit un petit rire, qu'il reconnut comme étant celui de Naruto.

« Hunhun, et ça te dit de lui être infidèle, là maintenant ? Ça te dirait qu'on se voit tous les deux en cachette ? »

« Je t'attends. »

Sasuke tourna la tête et vit Naruto poser son MacBook sur son matelas, avant de descendre de son lit pour venir grimper sur le sien et lui retirer le PC des mains. Ils se regardèrent, le regard brûlant, avant de rire doucement à l'unisson. Puis le blond vint enlacer son brun, l'étalant sur le matelas tout en grimpant sur ses hanches et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Là on pouvait dire que le léger froid était passé non ?

Sasuke ne manqua pas de répondre à ce baiser brûlant et grogna lorsque son blond le rompit en reculant légèrement le visage pour le regarder un instant avant de fondre dans son cou pour noyer ce dernier de baisers. Le brun plongea alors ses mains dans la chevelure blonde qui cachait sa vue pour jouer avec ses mèches. Puis il se raidit en sentant un petit pincement dans son cou et le repoussa, peu content.

« Eh ! Pas ici abruti ! Demain on a sport et je me vois mal porter un col roulé ! »

« Excuse moi, je vais m'amuser plus bas alors. »

Sasuke soupira. Naruto avait ce dont de se contreficher de tout. Le voilà d'ailleurs déjà replongé dans son cou, qui redescendait jusqu'à sa clavicule pour la mordiller sans retenue, faisant gémir timidement le brun dont le teint pâle se teintait progressivement d'une belle couleur rose. Et comme si ce supplice gênant n'était pas assez grand, les lèvres du blond descendirent jusqu'à son torse qu'il parsema de doux baisers humides. Sasuke se laissa aller au doux plaisir que cela lui procurait, se détendant complètement, jusqu'à sursauter subitement en sentant un de ses boutons de chair pincé par quelque chose de dur. Il releva la tête et rougit de plus belle en constatant que son petit ami venait de croquer son bouton de chair pour le suçoter joyeusement en le fixant d'un air malicieux.

Naruto n'avait-il donc aucune gêne ? Bon... C'est ce que faisait un couple normal, toutes ces choses là, non ? Il fallait vraiment qu'il se détende. Il se laissa retomber sur le matelas et ferma les yeux, se laissant aller aux douces tortures que lui infligeait le blond, gémissant doucement sous la langue qui attaquait son second bouton de chair. Le blond finit par se lasser au bout de quelques minutes et ses lèvres continuèrent leur route jusqu'à son nombril dont il donna un petit coup de langue qui fit gémir Sasuke un peu plus fort, au sommet de sa gêne. Le brun commença à se demander avec embarras si son petit ami comptait continuer là où ils avaient été interrompus durant l'après midi. Sa question fut vite élucidée lorsqu'il sentit une main défaire doucement sa ceinture.

Les mains de Sasuke se glissèrent doucement dans les cheveux de son blond, loin de là l'intention de le repousser cette fois ci, au contraire, il se contenta de caresser doucement son cuir chevelu, le laissant faire timidement. Il sentait nettement son érection naitre sous l'effet de ces baisers à répétition alors que Naruto entamait désormais de retirer son pantalon qui se retrouva rapidement balancé au sol. A cette heure ils savaient tous les deux que personne ne viendrait les déranger et qu'ainsi rien ne pourrait les arrêter. Sasuke déglutit, appréhendant. Qu'est ce que Naruto allait-il lui faire ? Il ne se sentait pas encore prêt pour aller jusqu'au bout des choses, il avait encore peur que ses souvenirs refassent surface ou encore qu'il souffre comme il avait souffert ce jour là. Il trembla légèrement à ces pensées et Naruto ne manqua pas de sentir le malaise car il se redressa pour venir embrasser tendrement ses lèvres.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne fera rien ce soir. Je veux juste te faire du bien pour le moment. Nous ferons par étapes et cela prendra le temps qu'il faut. »

Le blond lui sourit avec amour, et le cœur du brun s'emballa. Il s'accrocha à son cou pour le serrer fort contre lui, au bord des larmes. Comment douter d'un être aussi merveilleux que son amour ? De simples mots avaient suffit à le rassurer pour le reste de la soirée. Il sentit Naruto le serrer lui aussi dans ses bras et ils échangèrent un long et tendre baiser avant que le blond ne glisse à nouveau contre lui jusqu'à ce que son visage atteigne le ventre du brun. Il vint embrasser la bosse qui déformait son boxer, gagnant un frisson de plaisir de la part du noiraud, et décida de retirer doucement ce tissu qui le gênait tant.

Sasuke rouvrit les yeux et vit que le blond était entrain de l'observer sous toutes les coutures de ses yeux bleus pétillants, alors que désormais, le boxer venait de valser sur la chaise de bureau. Sa contemplation terminée, Naruto se pencha pour embrasser tendrement le ventre de Sasuke, jouant avec son nombril du bout de sa langue, pour finalement descendre et venir lécher son membre déjà tendu, dans toute sa longueur. Son action lui fit gagner un soupir bruyant de la part de son brun qui se cachait désormais les yeux sous son avant bras sous l'effet de la gêne, ne regardant Naruto qu'à moitié. Ce dernier eut un sourire carnassier et vint redonner un nouveau coup de langue, avant de le prendre finalement en bouche. Il entama de lents vas et viens et Sasuke en grogna de plaisir et de frustration mêlée.

Il en voulait plus. Oui, à sa grande surprise il adorait ça et en redemandait, plus. Et heureusement pour lui, son blond lui fit ce privilège, accélérant ses vas et viens, et resserrant ses lèvres autour du sexe tendu et pulsant de désir du brun. Jamais Sasuke ne s'était senti aussi bien dans son existence. Tout son corps brûlait et son bas ventre fourmillait étrangement. Il ne pensait plus à rien, ni aux gémissements plus que bruyants qu'il faisait, ni à ses problèmes constants, ni même à son traumatisme. Juste au plaisir que lui procurait son petit ami. Mais soudain il se sentit tout chose. Les fourmillements dans son bas ventre se firent plus intenses et cela le perturba. Il se cambra sous la légère gêne.

« N... Naruto arrête... Je me sens tout... Arr... Ah ! »

Trop tard, il n'avait pas réussi à stopper ce qui venait de se passer. Il venait de... Dans la bouche de Naruto ! Il se redressa, plus qu'embarrassé, alors que Naruto avalait sa semence en souriant.

« N... Naruto ! Pourquoi tu as avalé ? Ce n'est pas propre ! Je... Je suis désolé je n'ai pas pu... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire plus que le blond vint capturer ses lèvres en riant. Il grimaça en sentant ce goût salé peu agréable lorsque sa langue et celle de Naruto vinrent se rencontrer. Le blond mit fin au baiser, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

« Il n'y a rien de sale voyons. Et je suis plus que content d'être ta première fois. Ça t'a plus non ? Si on se fie aux bruits que tu faisais. »

« Raaaah ! Dis pas ça c'est super gênant ! »

Sasuke poussa Naruto en grognant. Il était plus que gêné, mais heureux. Il avait aimé ce que Naruto lui avait fait. Il avait réussi à lui montrer qu'il pouvait se sentir totalement bien dans son corps et dans sa tête au moins quelques minutes. C'était une vrai libération. Il regarda son blond qui riait encore bêtement, et dans une pulsion étrange, il le prit dans ses bras, les faisant s'écrouler sur le matelas. Il resta un moment contre le blond, le serrant contre lui. Il était bien. Il sourit, serein.

« Merci Naruto... »

« Hm ? De quoi ? »

« Non, rien... Juste.. Merci. »

Naruto eut un petit rire et le serra lui aussi contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés plusieurs minutes, sans se dire un mot, puis Sasuke finit par remarquer quelque chose en s'appuyant un peu contre son petit ami. Une bosse assez étrange située à un endroit étrange. Il rougit lorsqu'il comprit et se redressa, la fixant.

« Tu... Tu veux que je m'occupe de toi aussi ? » Dit-il plus que gêné par ses propres paroles.

« D'accord. » Répondit Naruto en riant. « Je vais t'apprendre une autre façon de faire du bien alors. »

« Comment ? »

« Avec tes beaux petits doigts d'artistes ! »

Naruto agita ses doigts, tout content, attirant des soupirs de Sasuke, qui sourit tout de même. Le brun acquiesça. Il pouvait bien rendre la pareille à son petit ami après ce qu'il venait de lui faire. Il se pencha de nouveau sur le blond et vint effleurer ses lèvres d'un baiser. Il finit par déclarer avec une légère assurance, qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis bien longtemps.

« Vas y, apprends moi. »

« Tu vas voir je suis le meilleur des professeurs. »

Le sourire de Naruto s'étira en un sourire pervers, gagnant un soupir désespéré de Sasuke. La nuit allait être amusante.

* * *

Sasuke se réveilla à exactement six heures et cinquante huit minutes, comme tous les matins. Il ouvrit les yeux sans trop de difficultés, mais eut un peu plus de mal à se redresser dans le lit, étant obligé de pousser un corps qui l'écrasait de toute sa masse, avec une délicatesse bien jaugée, presque violente. Il y obtint quelques grognements de la masse et vint la secouer davantage.

« Debout, il est sept heures. »

« Ma parole Sasuke t'es pire qu'une horloge... T'es lourd j'ai sommeil moi... »

« T'avais qu'à te coucher plus tôt. Allez lève toi on a sport je n'ai pas envie d'arriver en retard. »

Après de nouveaux grognements de la part du blond, il soupira et vint embrasser son front avant de se lever de son lit et enfiler un boxer pour se rendre dans la salle de bain pour faire ses petites affaires. C'était le même cirque chaque matin. Il se levait deux minutes avant que le réveil sonne et réveillait Naruto. Ce dernier en avait tellement marre qu'il en avait été jusqu'à désactiver le réveil histoire d'avoir une nuisance de moins, puis-qu'empêcher Sasuke de le martyriser tous les matins était impossible.

Sasuke retourna dans la chambre pour s'habiller de son uniforme réglementaire, ce qu'il trouvait stupide alors qu'il devrait se changer dans une heure. Il ajusta sa cravate et vit Naruto se lever enfin à travers le reflet du miroir. Le blond s'approcha de Sasuke et vint l'enserrer par la taille, alors qu'il était encore nu comme un ver. Il tendit les lèvres.

« J'ai pas eu mon bisou du matin. »

« Vas t'habiller... » Répondit Sasuke avant d'embrasser doucement ses lèvres.

Naruto grogna mais sembla satisfait de son bisou car il s'exécuta. Le brun termina d'ajuster sa cravate et prépara ses affaires de sport ainsi que celles de cours. Il n'était pas vraiment ravi d'aller en sport, le basketball commençant sérieusement à l'ennuyer car devoir courir et sauter après un ballon pour le mettre dans un panier troué le fatiguait, et il trouvait ce jeu totalement idiot et inutile. De plus qu'il n'était pas spécialement bon à ce jeu. Naruto devait à chaque fois rattraper ses bêtises, et le fait qu'il était dans la même équipe que lui équilibrait néanmoins le niveau. Car le blond était vraiment fort à ce sport. Mais Sasuke était loin de le jalouser. Il s'en contrefichait.

Les deux garçons prêts, ils descendirent au réfectoire pour avaler un rapide petit déjeuner, et croisèrent Kiba et Shikamaru en sortant. Ils se saluèrent rapidement et se rendirent tous les quatre au gymnase, rapidement rejoints par Neiji qui n'avait pas l'air bien réveillé. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le gymnase, et constatèrent avec horreur que les portes étaient cadenassées. Sur le moment ils ne comprirent pas, puis en voyant un camion de pompier un peu plus loin avec leur professeur de sport, Mr Azuma, ils se précipitèrent vers lui. Celui ci les aperçut et eut un rire gêné.

« Ah les garçon, on a eu un petit souci cette nuit, un conduit d'eau a lâché et a inondé le gymnase et les vestiaires. On ne va pas pouvoir faire sport à l'intérieur. »

« Et qu'est ce qu'on va faire alors ? Et comment on va faire pour se changer ? » Demanda Kiba, inquiet.

« Hum... Eh bien on va faire de la course, ça nous réchauffera en ce mois de novembre un peu frisquet. Pour vous changer j'ai demandé une salle de classe. La 211, courrez vous y changez et revenez pour huit heures. »

Le groupe de garçons soupira et se rendit donc à la salle de classe indiquée, prévenant les élèves qu'ils croisaient à leur passage et qui avaient cours avec eux. Les filles qui avaient aussi sport durent retourner demander au professeur Azuma si elles avaient leur salle de classe à elles, ne voulant bien sûr pas partager celle des garçons.

Une fois dans la salle, ils se changèrent malgré tout dans la bonne humeur, Naruto ne manqua pas de taquiner Sasuke d'une claque sur les fesses comme chaque semaine lorsqu'ils se changeaient, gagnant de belles joues bien rouges du brun sous la gêne. Sasuke en regardant la salle vit d'ailleurs que Neji le regardait bizarrement suite à la claque. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Neji détourna vivement la tête, ce qui intrigua Sasuke. Le noiraud trouvait son ami vraiment bizarre depuis hier après midi. Mais il ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet et termina de se changer alors que Kiba déjà prêt commençait déjà à mettre de l'animation.

« Quel manque de veine qu'on fasse de la course aujourd'hui ! Moi qui avait prévu de vous exploser avec ma nouvelle botte en basket ! Sasuke va me voler la vedette ! »

« Hein ? Comment ça ? » Demanda Naruto en fixant Sasuke qui baissa la tête, rougissant à vue d'œil.

« Tu n'es pas arrivé pendant les beaux jours donc tu ne peux pas savoir. » Répondit Shikamaru. « C'est impossible de battre Sasuke à la course. Galère... »

« C'est sûr que c'est vexant ! » S'exclama Kiba.

Sasuke soupira. Encore une fois on lui reprochait d'exceller dans un domaine. Cela le mit fortement mal à l'aise. Cela lui avait attiré pas mal d'ennemis au collège et ça semblait se perpétuer ici si on entendait Kiba. Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait.

« Mais c'est super ! J'ai hâte de voir ça. » Continua Naruto.

« Héhé tu vas voir c'est impressionnant. » Répondit Kiba en riant.

Sasuke releva la tête, surpris par ces paroles. Tout le monde souriait et ne semblait pas lui en vouloir. Il soupira. Encore une fois il s'était fait de fausses idées. Comme il ne parlait pas vraiment aux autres il ne connaissait pas vraiment leurs points de vue et visiblement ils n'avaient pas du tout la même façon de penser que ceux de son collège. Ce qui était logique. Ils étaient des gosses de riches qui pensaient surtout à leurs études pour succéder ou non avec grâce à leurs parents. Le sport pour eux ne devait être qu'un passe temps sans plus d'importance, un moyen de se défouler. Cette pensée lui tira un léger soupire de soulagement.

Naruto posa sa main sur son épaule et lui sourit, lui disant qu'il avait hâte de voir ça et qu'il avait intérêt à être à la hauteur de sa réputation. Sasuke ne put alors s'empêcher de prendre un air dédaigneux qu'il n'avait plus eu depuis longtemps. Il lui assura qu'il en prendrait plein les mirettes, et ils sortirent tous pour rejoindre le stade de l'école.

Leur professeur les y attendait, le camion de pompier toujours devant le gymnase à pomper l'eau et colmater les fuites à l'intérieur. Tous les élèves rassemblés, garçons et filles puisque le cours était mixte ici, le professeur regarda sa montre avant de commencer à parler.

« Donc, aujourd'hui nous allons âtre forcés de faire de la course. Ce qui nous réchauffera vu le vent frais qui souffle aujourd'hui. Bon vous allez déjà commencer par faire un tour de terrain en courant doucement histoire de vous échauffer. C'est parti je vous attend ici ! »

Et les élèves débutèrent le tour de terrain, certains en grognant. Naruto et Sasuke courraient tranquillement côte à côte, Sasuke se forçant à ne pas accélérer histoire de rester un peu avec son blond qui était pourtant entrain de grogner, l'air boudeur. Cela intrigua Sasuke qui lui demanda ce qui se passait.

« J'aurais préféré rester au chaud à te faire des calins plutôt qu'à courir dans le froid... »

« Mais tu auras tout le temps ce soir voyons, et ce ne sont que deux petites heures, ça passe vite. »

« Oui mais deux heures à te voir te déhancher à la course c'est de la torture ! Autant que te voir sauter partout en basket ! »

« Tu n'es qu'un pervers... »

Les deux garçons se mirent à rire et terminèrent leur tour pour rejoindre leur professeur, qui les aligna pour débuter la course. A son coup de sifflet, tout le monde se jeta sur la piste, courant à en perdre haleine. Bien sûr Sasuke distança rapidement tout le monde, du plus naturel du monde, suivi de prêt par Kiba qui était apparemment déterminé à le dépasser cette fois ci. Sasuke eut un sourire en coin et se retourna pour faire coucou à Kiba, et accéléra pour mieux le distancer, le vent frais cognant contre son visage. C'était ça la liberté, la vie. S'offrir à ses plaisir et oublier tout ce qu'il y avait autour. Et en ce moment, depuis plus d'un mois désormais, il pouvait dire qu'il revivait. Il passa rapidement la ligne d'arrivée, plutôt fier, et attendit sagement les autres. Kiba se jeta sur lui en grognant, le noyant d'insultes comme quoi il n'avait pas le droit de le narguer ainsi ce qui fit rire Naruto qui venait lui aussi d'arriver.

« Sasuke tu sais que tout ton côté sadique ressort quand tu cours ? Je ne l'aurais jamais soupçonné. »

« C'était juste pour embêter Kiba rien de plus. »

Et le concerné recommença ses plaintes et grognement, attirant le rire de tous ceux autour. L'ambiance était vraiment agréable finalement, il se dit qu'il s'était vraiment renfermé l'an dernier pour ne pas avoir vécu ce genre de moment. Il tourna alors le regard vers Naruto, ne pouvant empêcher un petit sourire, et remarqua que celui là le fixait étrangement. Le blond se penche alors à son oreille.

« Arrête d'être aussi mignon, tu me frustre... Ça me donne envie de sécher le cours pour te prouver tout mon amour... »

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

Le blond écarquilla les yeux, ne comprenant pas ses dires, et le brun eut un sourire en coin. Une deuxième série de tours commença, et Sasuke courut du plus vite qu'il put pour bien distancer tout le monde. Il avait envie de courir aujourd'hui, mais il avait encore plus envie de faire plaisir à son blond. Ainsi alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à une vingtaine de mètres de l'arrivée, il fit exprès de trébucher, se protégeant de ses mains. Il s'étala sur le sol sans élégance, et grimaça en sentant son genoux lui piquer.

Zut, il saignait. Il s'était écorché sans le faire exprès. Au moins cela ferait réaliste. Le professeur Azuma ainsi que Naruto coururent en premier jusqu'à lui pour vérifier son état, puis suivirent les autres élèves qui l'entourèrent. On lui demanda si tout allait bien et il se contenta de simuler une grande douleur à sa cheville, poussant un petit gémissement.

« Je crois que je me suis foulé la cheville... »

« Sensei, je l'emmène à l'infirmerie ! » Fit alors Naruto, inquiet.

Le blond semblait au bord des larmes. Il aida Sasuke à se relever et passa son bras sur son épaule pour l'aider à marcher, le brun boitant piteusement. Ils quittèrent le stade, et une fois hors de vue de tous, Sasuke lâcha Naruto pour marcher normalement, attirant des yeux exorbités de son petit ami.

« S... S... Sasuke ta cheville! »

« Bah quoi ? C'est bien toi qui voulais sécher le cours pour me montrer tout ton amour non ? J'espère que je me suis pas écorché le genoux pour rien parce que j'ai quand même abîmé ma beauté pour toi. »

Le blond resta immobile et pour le moins surpris, puis courut jusqu'à lui avec un grand sourire heureux pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'enlacer tendrement. Ils se rendirent à l'infirmerie afin de soigner l'écorchure et l'infirmière insista pour faire porter des béquilles à Sasuke après lui avoir bandé excessivement sa cheville. Elle força Sasuke à aller dans sa chambre pour se reposer et il s'exécuta, suivit de Naruto.

Les deux garçons joyeux passèrent ainsi le reste de leur cours de sport dans leur chambre à se noyer de baisers et caresses mutuellement. C'était la première fois que Sasuke séchait un cours, et il adorait ça. Mais il ne le referait pas.

* * *

Dans le prochain épisode :

« _On fête les fiançailles d'Itachi ce week end, Sasuke. On t'aurait bien demandé de venir mais on a pas les moyens de te payer le transport mon chéri._ » Déclara sa mère à la voix désolée.

Reviews ? ^.*


	6. Et ton éternel culot m'a désorienté

Titre : Dessine moi l'amour

Genre : Yaoi/romance, UA, POV Sasuke

Rating : M (bah oui je suis pas fine fleur moi...)

Couples : Principalement NaruSasu

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi. (*prépare une tactique de manipulation mentale pour inciter l'auteur à lui donner les persos*)

Note : Anô... J'ai encore du retard je sais... Mais comme c'est la rentrée des classes (non non on bosse à la fac je vous jure ! ) je devrais poster plus souvent ! D'ailleurs j'ai déjà commencé le chapitre suivant !

En fait ce chapitre est légèrement plus court que les précédents car je l'ai coupé en deux chapitres afin de pouvoir éviter de couper le chapitre suivant pour respecter les tailles. Donc ce chapitre est quasiment inutile, il n'amène que la situation du chapitre suivant ! Voilà ! Emmerdez vous bien ! ^^ (*part se cacher de toute fureur potentielle future*)

Encore pardon !

Et merci à ceux et celles qui me lisent ! \(^.^)/

* * *

**Chapitre VI – Et ton éternel culot m'a désorienté**

Sasuke, une fois de plus, était assis, bras et jambes croisées, à grogner, mécontent. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'alors que ses amis se faisaient une joyeuse partie de foot dans le parc de l'école, il était condamné à rester assis sur le banc à les regarder, ses béquilles posées à ses côtés.

La veille il avait fait exprès de tomber pour simuler un mal de cheville afin de sécher le cours de sport pour satisfaire un des caprices de Naruto. Il n'avait bien sûr rien à la cheville, tout allait très bien la veille même. Le problème était plutôt son genoux. Lui avait été réellement endommagé et durant la nuit, il avait gonflé. Ainsi le lendemain matin il avait trop mal pour se tenir sur sa jambe droite.

Il était alors retourné à l'infirmerie dés sept heures du matin et l'infirmière lui diagnostiqua une entorse du genoux, l'obligeant à garder les béquilles une semaine entière avec interdiction d'imposer le moindre poids à son genoux. Alors évidemment, se sentant comme un véritable handicapé et assisté, il ne trouva pas mieux que d'en vouloir à Naruto pour la journée. Il fallait bien qu'il trouve une raison à sa mauvaise humeur matinale.

Ainsi pendant leur heure de trou en ce beau vendredi matin, alors que Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji et un certain Suigetsu qui était une classe supérieur à eux, avaient décidé de faire un foot dans le parc pour passer le temps, Sasuke ne pouvait que les regarder faire en boudant. Pour s'occuper il avait passé une bonne demi heure à les dessiner entrain de jouer, s'appliquant toujours autant dans ses reproductions de personnages en mouvement, puis la douleur l'empêchant de se concentrer, il avait dû se contenter de simplement les regarder.

Kiba hurla une légère pause et alors que les autres partirent chercher à boire ou s'asseoir sur les autres bancs, Naruto approcha de son brun pour s'asseoir à se côtés, n'y récoltant que des grognements. Sasuke comptait bien le bouder jusqu'à la fin de la journée même s'il ne lui en voulait pas plus que ça. Mais Naruto avait l'air de s'en vouloir légèrement et cela amusait le brun. Au moins Naruto réfléchirait un peu plus à l'avenir avant de lui exposer un nouveau caprice idiot. Enfin... Sasuke l'espérait.

« Allons Sasuke, je me suis déjà excusé des dizaines de fois. Ce n'est que pour une semaine, c'est pas la mort. »

« Je souffre le martyr depuis mon réveil et j'ai si mal que je ne peux pas me concentrer sur mes dessins. Les anti-inflammatoires ne font rien. »

« Je... Je suis désolé... Si je peux faire quelque chose... »

« Juste attendre que ma colère passe. Je ne t'en veux pas mais la douleur me rend grognon alors fais avec. »

Naruto baissa bêtement la tête, prenant un air d'enfant ayant fait une grosse bétise. En le voyant, Sasuke eut un pincement en cœur et lui demanda en se forçant à ne pas grimacer, d'aller lui chercher à boire. Le blond se leva d'un bond et s'exécuta en souriant. Quelle girouette celui là, pensa le brun. Il le regarda s'éloigner, et ses yeux dévièrent jusqu'à Neji, qui le regardait. Ce dernier alla s'asseoir à ses côtés et se racla la gorge.

« Hum Sasuke... Tout se passe bien avec Naruto ? » Commença le garçon aux yeux blancs.

« Hn... Oui pourquoi ? »

« Je... Réponds moi sincèrement. Tu as fait exprès de tomber hier, non? »

« … Oui... »

« C'était pour t'éclipser avec Naruto n'est-ce pas ? Vous... Vous sortez ensemble, j'ai tords ? »

Sasuke se raidit. Comment Neji l'avait compris ? C'est pour ça qu'il était étrange ces derniers jours ? Sasuke rougit et se gratta l'arrière du crâne, ne sachant quoi répondre. Il fixa son ami qui était tout aussi embarrassé que lui par la conversation. Autant dire la vérité, c'était leur ami après tout.

« Oui, tu as raison sur toute la ligne. Tu peux garder ça pour toi s'il te plait ? »

Neji acquiesça, tentant un sourire pour le rassurer. De toute façon Sasuke n'avait d'autre choix que de lui faire confiance. Ils restèrent côte à côte sans rien se dire de plus, regardant Suigetsu sauter sur Kiba qui venait de revenir, pour lui voler les boissons qu'il était allé chercher. Les deux garçon se coururent après, faisant le tour des bancs et manquant de se prendre les pieds contre la jambe douloureusement étendue de Sasuke.

« Vous comptez le dire à Kiba ? »

Sasuke se tourna vers Neji qui regardait toujours les deux autres se battre pour les canettes de soda qui allaient finir par être imbuvable à force d'être secouées. Neji avait posé cette question sur un ton neutre et calme. Sasuke réfléchit un instant à sa question. C'est vrai que puisque Neji était au courant, Kiba avait le droit de le savoir aussi. Mais il ne savait pas comment le brun mal peigné réagirait.

« Je vais en discuter avec Naruto. Mais connaissant Kiba, on ne pourra pas se permettre de le laisser comprendre par lui même. Il risquerait d'être encore plus choqué que si on lui annonçait. »

Neji acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se releva alors que tout le reste de la troupe revenait, Chôji se faisant avoir royalement lorsque Suigetsu lui tendit une canette, et se prenant toute la mousse du soda dans la tête. Après un bon fou rire général, et la cloche annonçant la reprise de leurs cours, Sasuke se releva, Naruto insistant pour l'aider, et tous rentrèrent dans le bâtiment pour se rendre à leur salle de classe. Ils avaient cours de maths, toute classe de deuxième année confondue dans un petit amphithéâtre. Ainsi Naruto et Sasuke pouvaient être côte à côte pendant au moins un de leurs cours. Et ainsi comme à chaque cours de maths, le brun suivait attentivement le cours, notant chaque calcul, alors que le blond n'écoutait qu'à moitié, trop occupé à caresser tendrement la cuisse de son petit ami, sans aucune arrière pensée.

Sasuke qui répétait pourtant sans cesse à Naruto de suivre le cours plutôt que de s'endormir en lui faisant des papouilles devant une centaine d'élèves et de lui demander ses notes le soir, adorait néanmoins ces petites attentions agréables pendant des cours bien soporifiques. Ainsi, profitant du calme de l'amphithéâtre et de la distraction du professeur sur une équation, Sasuke se mit à chuchoter.

« Naruto... »

« Hm ? Qui a-t-il ? »

« Neji est au courant... Et il aimerait qu'on le dire à Kiba. »

« Hein ? Comment il a su ? »

« Tu n'es d'aucune discrétion pauvre baka... En tout cas il faudrait qu'on le dise à Kiba. Si non il risque de se sentir blessé quand il l'apprendra. En plus d'être choqué. Et puis... C'est un peu grâce à lui si on est ensemble. »

Naruto acquiesça avec son air concentré qui lui donnait un air encore plus idiot que d'habitude, ce qui attira un rire discret de la part du brun. Naruto n'arriverait donc jamais à être sérieux. Il calma son rire dans un faux soupir désespéré et reprit le fil de son cours, la dérivée de 3x² divisée par le logarithme népérien étant tout aussi intéressant que de chercher comment annoncer à Kiba que lui et Naruto sortaient ensemble.

* * *

« Mais pourquoi c'est Sasuke qui a droit de prendre tout le lit et pourquoi nous on doit se retrouver par terre ? » Se plaignit Kiba, pour la énième fois de la soirée.

Les quatre inséparables étaient réunis dans la chambre de Kiba, autour de trois énormes pizzas fraîchement livrées, posées sur la table basse, les garçons agglutinés autour, Sasuke allongé sur le lit tranquillement, en bon convalescent. L'autre lit étant recouvert de valises capitonnées encore ouvertes contenant les sculptures que Shikamaru emballait tranquillement sans se soucier des quatre autres, Kiba avait été forcé à se retrouver les fesses sur le parquet.

Naruto avait décidé d'annoncer à Kiba ce soir même qu'il sortait avec Sasuke, et il s'était dit que commander des pizzas calmerait le chien enragé qu'était leur ami. Il s'était trompé. Kiba se plaignait depuis le début de la soirée, et le blond n'osait pas aborder le sujet.

« Parce que le genoux de Sasuke risquerait de le faire souffrir sur le sol dur. » Répondit Neji.

« Il avait qu'à pas se vautrer en sport aussi ! » Continua d'aboyer le brun furieux.

« Comme s'il l'avait fait exprès... » Grogna Naruto dans sa barbe.

« Bah justement si, je l'ai fait exprès je te rappelle. » Finit par lancer Sasuke. « Pour satisfaire ton bon plaisir. Donc c'est ta faute. »

Suite à ces paroles, la scène fut plutôt drôle à observer et Sasuke ne se priva pas. Sa langue avait malencontreusement fourché mais il se dit que finalement c'était l'occasion. Neji arborait un petit sourire satisfait, concentré sur sa part de pizza, Naruto avait viré au rouge, visiblement très mal à l'aise, et les yeux de Kiba sortaient littéralement de sa tête, son visage montrant entre choc, surprise, et incompréhension. Shikamaru qui était à l'autre bout de la pièce par contre, s'était contenté de soupirer tout en continuant à faire ses valises.

« C... Comment ça ? » Finit par articuler Kiba.

« Bah... Naruto avait envie de faire des calins plutôt que courir. Donc j'ai fait mine de me tordre la cheville sauf qu'à la place je me suis explosé le genoux. » Continua naturellement Sasuke.

Il trouvait ça tout bonnement jouissif de voir leurs têtes. Depuis qu'il avait compris qu'ici il ne se ferait aucun ennemi s'il ne s'en prenait pas personnellement à quelqu'un, il commençait tout doucement à se contrefaire des avis des autres, comme autrefois. Mais là c'était tout bonnement hilarant de voir la tête de Kiba et de Naruto, même s'il restait un peu inquiet de la réaction de son ami au fond de lui.

« Tu... Des calins ? Vous... Vous sortez ensemble Naruto et toi ? » Kiba qui était presque livide commençait à virer au rouge.

« Oui, on est ensemble. Et c'est dur à dire, mais c'est grâce à toi. » Répondit Sasuke, malgré tout un peu gêné par cet aveux. « Tu sais, le site de rencontre... Bah je me suis inscrit sous un autre nom et y ai rencontré Naruto. »

Sasuke et Naruto baissèrent la tête avec un petit sourire idiot à l'unisson. Oui, ils en devaient vraiment une belle à Kiba. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas se remettre du choc. Il était encore livide à marmonner dans son coin pour bien réaliser la chose. Puis il sembla se calmer progressivement, jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire mesquin s'étire sur ses lèvres, surprenant un peu les trois autres.

« Donc, vous me devez une fière chandelle. Je peux donc vous demander tout et n'importe quoi en retour c'est ça ? Hunhun... »

Le brun s'attira les soupires de ses trois amis.

« Mais, Neji, toi t'as pas l'air plus surpris que ça. » Remarqua soudain Kiba.

« Je suis au courant depuis ce matin. » Déclara le concerné qui mangeait toujours sa pizza au point d'en avoir liquidé la moitié.

Kiba commença à s'indigner d'être le dernier à avoir été mis au courant même si Neji lui expliquait que lui l'avait découvert tout seul car il était bien plus perspicace et observateur que lui, mais rien à faire, l'Inuzuka continuait de hurler son mécontentement, jusqu'au moment où le téléphone portable de Sasuke se mit à vibrer dans sa poche. Il regarda le numéro et lui fit signe de se taire, et le concerné ne s'exécutant pas, Naruto et Neji vinrent lui clouer le bec alors qu'il décrocha, avec une grimace.

« Allô ? »

« _Coucou mon chéri, c'est maman. Tu vas bien?_ »

Sasuke resta pour le moins choqué de l'appel. Il aurait put être content d'entendre sa mère au téléphone, mais non. Ses parents ne l'appelaient presque jamais, et encore moins sans raison. Ils devaient avoir quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Il resta quelques secondes silencieux, cherchant à se lever pour quitter la pièce, mais son genoux le rappela à l'ordre.

« Euh... Oui. Il y a un problème? »

_« Eh bien... Ton grand frère s'est fiancé, je voulais que tu sois au courant. »_

« Oh, je suis content pour lui. Vous allez fêter ça quand ? Je serai rentré ? »

« _On fête les fiançailles d'Itachi ce week end, Sasuke. On t'aurait bien demandé de venir mais on a pas les moyens de te payer le transport mon chéri._ » Déclara sa mère à la voix désolée.

« Ah... Je vois... Amusez vous bien alors. »

Le visage de Sasuke se crispa, pour prendre un air triste et blessé. C'était toujours la même chose. Itachi qui était la réussite de la famille était toujours mis au devant, on lui préparait une belle fête pour ses fiançailles ou même pour toute autre occasion, et Sasuke qui avait toujours eu les meilleures notes, avait tout fait pour dépasser son frère, au point de réussir à rentrer dans un lycée privé et obtenir une bourse d'études, était mis de côté, et oublié. Ils n'avaient pas les moyens de dépenser pour leur second fils, n'y même d'y penser. Il n'y avait que Itachi qui pensait un tantinet à lui et l'appelait une fois par mois pour prendre de ses nouvelles et s'intéresser à ce qu'il faisait. Mais c'était toujours la même rengaine. Pour des policiers de père en fils, avoir le deuxième fils déviant dans l'art était presque une honte et une preuve que Sasuke était efféminé. C'est ce que son père lui avait déjà sorti lorsqu'il avait appris pour le lycée privé.

Sasuke abrégea la conversation et raccrocha sans plus de formalité. Il balança son téléphone plus loin sur le matelas en poussant un soupire et remarqua que le silence régnait désormais dans la pièce, et que non seulement Naruto Kiba et Neji mais aussi Shikamaru le fixaient avec un air inquiet. Il les regarda un par un et leur fit un sourire désolé.

« Ah, continuez de manger c'est bon. Désolé pour l'appel. »

« Sasuke... C'était qui ? » Demanda Naruto avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

« Ma mère, pour m'annoncer les fiançailles de mon frère, et que je n'y assisterai pas. »

Et sans en dire plus, il attrapa une part de pizza pour la mâchonner sans réelle conviction. Le silence se fit de nouveau, sans que personne n'ose parler. Seul Shikamaru encore occupé à ranger ses affaires rompait le silence en des petits bruits divers de chocs entre plusieurs matières. Ses amis étaient bien trop préoccupés. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était important pour lui ou même inhabituel. Il avait tellement l'habitude d'être mis de côté. Puis, alors que le silence commençait vraiment à devenir pesant, Naruto finit par se redresser d'un bond en fixant Sasuke.

« Mais... Pourquoi tu ne peux pas y assister ? » Demanda-t-il entre la gêne de demander quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, et la curiosité la plus grande et innocente.

« Ils n'ont pas les moyens de me rapatrier. Cette école je la paye avec la bourse d'étude parce que je suis l'un des premiers en classe, eux ne me filent pas un rond. » Répondit Sasuke dans un soupire blasé.

« Bah, on a qu'à t'y emmener alors ! Shikamaru, tu vas bien à Tokyo demain matin, non ? Emmène nous ! » S'écria soudain le blond.

« Hein ? Comment ? Nous ? Mais... » Commença Sasuke.

« Galère, moi qui pensais faire le voyage peinard dans mon jet privé... Je vous préviens je pars à sept heures tapantes je n'attends pas les retardataires. » Déclara simplement Shikamaru.

Sasuke voulut protester, ne voulant pas déranger le garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas plus que ça, mais Naruto insista pour l'accompagner. Kiba s'invita alors aussi, prétextant vouloir faire un petit tour à Shibuya pour faire quelques emplettes. Sasuke se retrouva donc forcé de prendre un jet privé, avec Naruto, Kiba et Shikamaru -Neji ne les accompagnant pas, ayant sois disant mieux à faire comme rentrer chez lui- pour pouvoir assister aux fiançailles de son frère, et sans même pouvoir prévenir ses parents car Naruto insista que l'effet de surprise serait meilleur. Le blond ne connaissait pas sa famille. Tout devait être 'dans les plans' et le moindre contre-temps était considéré comme grave. Et Naruto et lui allaient être un contre-temps de poids pour eux.

Après avoir terminé la soirée tranquillement, Kiba encore sous le choc que deux de ses amis soient gay, Shikamaru ayant bouclé ses valises et Neji ainsi que Naruto s'étant battu pour la dernière part de pizza, les garçons décidèrent de retourner dans leurs chambres respectives afin de se préparer pour le lendemain et aller dormir. Naruto et Sasuke se rendirent donc tranquillement dans leur chambre pour commencer à préparer leurs valises. Sasuke soupira une énième fois alors qu'il déposait un troisième T-shirt dans sa valise.

Il était trainé de force à une fête dont il n'était même pas convié, et allait en plus devoir supporter ces béquilles et son genoux douloureux tout ce week end en plus des représailles certaines de ses parents. Il se massa le genoux, fatigué de devoir faire la navette en béquilles entre l'armoire et son lit. C'est lorsqu'il déposa un jean dans sa valise que Naruto s'arrêta de faire la sienne pour observer le brun d'un air mauvais. Ce dernier, tout de suite interloqué, fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? » Demanda sèchement Sasuke.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas porter ces haillons pour les fiançailles de ton frère ! » Répondit le blond, outré.

« J'ai rien d'autre. Faudra t'y faire. »

« Je t'emmènerai demain après midi faire les boutiques. Il faut t'habiller classe de temps en temps. Ne t'inquiètes pas je m'occuperai des dépenses. Comme ça je referai l'intégralité de ta garde robe. »

« C'est toi qui me dit ça alors que tu porte des vêtements qui ne s'accordent pas du tout ? Et c'est hors de question que tu dépense de l'argent pour … » Finit par grogner Sasuke.

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis ! Alors sois gentil et fais moi plaisir en te refaisant ta garde robe ! L'argent n'est pas un souci pour moi. Et vois ça comme un cadeau. »

Sasuke voulut à nouveau protester mais un regard mécontent de son petit ami l'en dissuada. Certes, il fera avec. Il lui revaudrait ça plus tard. Même s'il détestait qu'on lui offre quoi que ce soit, il devait avouer que ses vêtements étaient vieux. La plupart de ses vêtements étaient déjà de vieux vêtements de son grand frère. Heureusement qu'à l'école ils avaient l'uniforme réglementaire obligatoire. C'est dans ces moments là que Sasuke se rappelait qu'il était vraiment pauvre à côté de ses camarades de classe. Le simple fils de prolétaire au milieu des gosses de riches.

Une bonne demi heure plus tard, leurs valises furent finalement bouclées, le stricte minimum dedans, celle de Naruto deux fois plus grande et remplie que celle de Sasuke. Le brun préféra ne pas se demander ce qu'il avait mis à l'intérieur et préféra aller se coucher pour dormir un maximum avant le voyage du lendemain matin. Il angoissait légèrement. C'était la première fois qu'il prenait l'avion de sa vie. Bon, le voyage ne serait pas très long vu qu'ils ne feraient que quelques centaines de kilomètres, de plus c'était un petit jet et non un gros avion de ligne avec une flopée d'inconnus plus ou moins bien intentionnés. Tout devrait bien se passer. Enfin... En théorie...

« Sasuke... Ça ne va pas ? Tu ne dors toujours pas... »

Sasuke enfouit un peu plus son visage contre le torse chaud de Naruto, qui l'entourait tendrement de ses bras chauds. Comme chaque nuit, ils dormaient ensemble dans le lit de l'un ou l'autre, et Sasuke s'endormait immédiatement dans les bras de son petit ami. Mais là il était trop perturbé par le voyage et la réaction de ses parents pour réussir à fermer l'œil. De plus, il n'était pas rentré chez lui depuis des mois et comme à chaque fois, il appréhendait son retour à la capitale, de peur de croiser des anciens élèves de son collège. De quoi bien inquiéter le brun. Et Naruto, malgré qu'il ne le voit pas, avait remarqué sans problème que Sasuke ne semblait pas très serein.

« Non, c'est rien ça va. J'ai juste du mal à trouver le sommeil ce soir. »

Le blond ne dit rien et se contenta de le bercer tendrement avant de s'endormir lui même. Sasuke ne s'endormit qu'une bonne heure après, toujours aussi peu confiant. Et malgré le peu d'heures de sommeil qu'il eut, encore une fois il se réveilla comme une horloge, mais cette fois ci une heure plus tôt, son inconscient se souvenant qu'ils devaient être prêts à sept heures. Ainsi, à cinq heures et cinquante neuf minutes exactement...

« Naruto debout ! Si non nous allons être en retard ! » Annonça Sasuke sans douceur tout en secouant une loque humaine à la tignasse blonde rayonnante qui gisait dans les draps.

La tignasse blonde en question grogna avant de se lever en pestant, maudissant comme chaque matin l'horloge biologique plus que surnaturelle de son petit ami, à haute voix. Même le week end il devait être levé aux aurores. Mais Sasuke s'en moquait. A peine sorti du lit qu'il avait déjà sauté dans la douche pour bien se réveiller, son blond grincheux le rejoignant comme chaque matin. Et comme tous les matins, le brun pressait Naruto de se préparer, afin de ne pas arriver en retard. Ainsi, à sept heures moins le quart ils étaient dans le couloir, alors que Kiba et Shikamaru sortaient en même temps qu'eux de leur chambre.

« Bon, vous êtes prêts ? Alors on y va. » Déclara Shikamaru.

Et ils se rendirent tranquillement hors de l'école, à quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, jusqu'à un petit aérodrome, ou un petit jet privé attendait déjà, moteurs allumés. Ils montèrent tous les quatre dedans, et l'engin démarra sans attendre. Et c'est ainsi que Sasuke vit le petit avion quitter le sol, la peur au ventre d'un éventuel problème et crash qui s'en suive.

Fort heureusement pour tout le monde, le voyage se passa sans aucun problème, et en une heure et demi, ils arrivèrent à Tokyo, atterrissant sur une petite piste non loin de l'aéroport. Shikamaru les vira presque de l'appareil et chacun appela un Taxi pour faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Kiba se rendant à Shibuya, Shikamaru en périphérie dans le domaine de ses parents. Naruto et Sasuke, quant à eux, demandèrent au chauffeur du taxi de se rendre à l'adresse des parents du brun, ce dernier peu enthousiaste quant à la qualité de l'accueil qu'ils allaient sûrement recevoir. Tant pis. Ils ne pouvaient plus faire marche arrière.

* * *

Dans le prochain épisode :

Sasuke va revoir ses camarades de collège ! Haaaaan ! Quel suspens !

Reviews ? ^.*


	7. Et toujours, je te soutiendrai

Titre : Dessine moi l'amour

Genre : Yaoi/romance, UA, POV Naruto/Sasuke pour ce chapitre

Rating : M (Sex Drug and Rock and Roll Man !)

Couples : Principalement NaruSasu

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi. (*prépare une tactique de manipulation mentale pour inciter l'auteur à lui donner les persos*)

Note : Vous avez le droit de me tuer pour le temps extrêmement long entre la parution de chaque chapitre ! ~ Je devrais reposeter un peu plus régulièrement après les fêtes de noël et mes partiels.

En attendant ce chapitre est légèrement différent car il est focalisé sur le point de vue de Naruto. Seule une petite partie développe le point de vue de Sasuke. Mais il me semble que j'ai tourné ça de façon assez claire pour que vous ne vous emmêliez pas les pinceaux.

En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre fait avec amour vous plaise : bonne lecture mes chéris !

* * *

**Chapitre VII – Et toujours, je te soutiendrai.**

Sasuke et Naruto descendirent du Taxi, le brun galérant un peu pour se remettre debout avec ses béquilles, alors que son petit ami, leurs deux sacs sur le dos, l'attendait déjà un mètre plus loin.

Pour Naruto, le voyage s'était plutôt bien passé, Kiba était resté plutôt calme durant le voyage ce qui avait pu lui laisser le temps de pleinement se reposer pour supporter cette journée dont il ignorait totalement le déroulement. Ils avancèrent jusque sous le porche de la maison et Naruto captura les lèvres de son aimé pour un rapide baiser qui fit rougir ce dernier avant de frapper à la porte. Naruto savait bien que Sasuke ne le présenterait que comme un ami à ses parents, alors il avait voulu un baiser comme compensation, sachant qu'ils ne pourraient pas se bécoter chez lui. Mais même en sachant qu'il allait être présenté comme ami, il restait anxieux de rencontrer ses parents. Comment étaient-ils ? Allaient-il l'apprécier ?

Après quelques secondes d'attente, des bruits de pas finirent par se faire entendre à l'entrée, puis un bruit de serrure. La porte s'ouvrit finalement sur un grand homme brun dans la quarantaine à l'air sévère et constipé, dont l'expression passa de la lassitude à la surprise et la... Colère ? Lorsqu'il fixa Sasuke. Ce devait être son père étant donné la ressemblance, mais il n'avait pas l'air heureux de le voir.

« Sasuke... Qu'est ce que tu fais ici bon sang ? » Demanda l'homme d'une voix glaciale.

Naruto fut pour le moins choqué par l'attitude du père de Sasuke. C'est comme ça qu'il lui parlait après ne pas l'avoir revu depuis des mois ? Sasuke lui se contenta d'un soupire, comme si l'attitude de l'homme lui était égale, mais Naruto avait bien vu la lueur triste dans son regard qu'il tentait de cacher. Sasuke allait articuler une phrase lorsqu'une femme se précipita elle aussi à la porte, n'hésitant pas à pousser son mari malgré son corps frêle et pâle. Elle était d'une beauté toute particulière et ressemblait beaucoup à Sasuke.

« Mon petit Sasuke que fais tu ici ? Oh... Mais mon dieu qu'est-il arrivé à ta jambe mon chéri ? »

Elle s'empressa d'aller serrer Sasuke contre elle, l'écrasant visiblement de tout son poids étant donné la grimace du garçon. Elle finit par le lâcher lorsqu'il la repoussa doucement.

« Ce n'est rien maman, je me suis juste fait une entorse pendant un cours de sport. Je... Je suis ici car un ami m'a proposé de m'emmener avec lui à Tokyo afin que je puisse assister aux fiançailles de Itachi. Et mon ami ici présent c'est Naruto, il m'a suivit jusque ici pour me porter mon sac étant donné mes béquilles. »

« Ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit de ne pas profiter de la gentillesse des autres ? » Cracha son père.

Là, Naruto en eut assez. Le père de Sasuke semblait être des plus désagréables avec son fils depuis qu'il avait ouvert la porte seules des reproches fusaient. Et Sasuke se contentait de rester silencieux, sans l'envie de protester. Bien sûr Naruto lui n'était pas comme ça et ne pouvait pas laisser Sasuke se faire rabaisser ainsi.

« Il n'a abusé de la gentillesse de personne, au contraire. On lui a simplement proposé. Et pourquoi n'aurait-il pas le droit de venir voir sa famille ? »

Naruto avait parlé sur un ton calme même si ses mots restaient tranchants. Il s'attira le regard surpris des trois Uchiwa, les regards le faisant soudainement taire et écarquiller les yeux. Il avait peut-être parlé sans réfléchir. Mais il obtint simplement un soupire de Sasuke, un petit rire de la part de la mère, et un grognement du père qui après quelques secondes de réflexion, retourna à l'intérieur, les autorisant ainsi à rentrer. Naruto ne put alors que sourire, victorieux. Il avait au moins pu obtenir le droit à Sasuke de rentrer chez lui. Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, il poussa le brun à l'intérieur, s'attirant quelques jurons de la part du convalescent qui devait faire attention de ne pas choquer ses béquilles contre un meuble en rentrant. La mère de Sasuke leur intima de laisser leurs bagages à l'entrée et de rejoindre le salon et de s'asseoir. Naruto posa alors leurs sacs et vint s'asseoir à côté de son petit ami dans le canapé.

« Vous voulez boire quelques choses les garçons ? » Demanda la femme avec un grand sourire.

« De l'eau suffira. Merci beaucoup » Répondit poliment Naruto.

« Bien. Euh.. Naruto c'est ça ? » Questionna-t-elle alors que le blond lui répondait avec un hochement de tête. « Et toi mon petit Sasuke que veux tu ? »

« La même chose s'il te plait... » Répondit-il presque dans sa barbe.

La femme s'éclipsa dans la cuisine et Naruto tourna la tête vers le brun et vit qu'il n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise. Pourtant sa mère était vraiment adorable. Mais en regardant en face de lui et croisa le visage agacé et vexé du père, Naruto comprit. Sasuke devait être mal à l'aise face à son père qui était de mauvaise humeur. Après tout c'était normal, ils avaient débarqué sans prévenir. Néanmoins lorsque la mère de Sasuke revint avec les verres de tout le monde pour s'asseoir à côté de son mari, ce dernier sembla se détendre. Et au bout de quelques minutes, l'atmosphère fut moins pesante, les langues se déliant, et l'homme allant même à parler en souriant. Naruto apprit alors avec grand plaisir quelques détails de l'enfance de Sasuke, qui venait pleurer dans les jupes de sa mère à chaque fois que son grand frère lui faisait une pichenette sur le front, ce que le Sasuke adolescent démentit en râlant.

Il apprit aussi que l'on fêterait les fiançailles de Itachi ce soir dans une salle des fêtes non loin, et qu'ils cherchaient désespérément un photographe, celui qu'ils avaient engagé les ayant planté hier soir. Sasuke proposa alors innocemment le blond, qui fit un bond sous la surprise.

« Mais je ne suis pas un professionnel ! » Déclara Naruto gêné.

« Tu plaisante ? Avant hier encore tu as pris une photo magnifique d'un arbre, tout ça pour me montrer le petit détail qu'il y avait sur une branche. Tu es attentif et doué. » Répliqua Sasuke.

« Merveilleux ! » S'exclame Mikoto. Naruto avait appris le prénom de la mère de Sasuke lorsque son mari l'avait appelé par son prénom. « Nous serions prêts à te payer les mêmes honoraires que notre photographe ! »

« Euh... Je suis désolé mais... Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent. Et le faire gratuitement ne me dérange pas le moins du monde. » Répondit Naruto gêné.

La femme s'émerveilla face à ce geste, répétant pendant cinq bonnes minutes à son fils qu'il avait trouvé un ami en or et qu'il avait bien intérêt à le garder. Le blond en rit et l'espéra aussi. Au moins, Sasuke pouvait ainsi aller aux fiançailles de son frère ainsi, et Naruto aurait une excuse pour prendre de beaux clichés de lui. Ils parlèrent ainsi de la soirée et d'autres choses diverses jusqu'au midi, Mikoto se levant soudainement d'un bond en déclarant qu'elle devait préparer à manger, qu'ils devaient manger tôt afin de pouvoir repartir à la salle des fêtes finir de tout préparer. Puis elle se sauva dans la cuisine. Son mari se leva à son tour, toisant les deux adolescents.

« Sasuke, montre ta chambre à Naruto, montez vos affaires et installez le futon dans ta chambre. On rentrera trop tard pour s'occuper de ça cette nuit. »

« Non je ne veux pas déranger ! Je dormirait à l'hôtel ! » Répliqua Naruto.

« Hors de question que tu paye l'hôtel alors que tu refuse un salaire mon garçon. » Répondit froidement l'homme avant de sortir du salon.

Naruto resta bouche bée sans bouger une bonne minute. La famille de son petit ami était... Spéciale... Ils avaient une notion de l'argent assez... Poussée. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'aimer le gaspillage d'argent. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi Sasuke grimaçait lorsque lui et Kiba parlaient de changer de téléphone pour prendre le dernier modèle alors que le leur n'avait que deux mois. Il se souvint que ce jour Sasuke était à la limite de lui reprocher la terre entière pour un simple téléphone.

Il sortit de ses pensées en sentant une main sur son épaule, ce qui le fit sursauter. Il se retourna et vit Sasuke debout à ses côtés, se tenant sur ses béquilles, les sourcils froncés.

« Ça va Naruto ? »

« Ah... Oui ! J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Montons à ta chambre. »

Désormais il ferait un peu plus attention à ses pulsions de dépense devant Sasuke. Il lui fit un grand sourire, se retenant de l'embrasser ici au cas où ses parents passent par là, et le poussa jusqu'au couloir. Il s'empara du sac et suivit le brun dans les marches, armé de patience pour monter lentement à sa suite. Le pauvre Sasuke galérait avec ses béquilles dans l'escalier et à plusieurs reprises Naruto crut bien qu'il perdait l'équilibre. Mais ils finirent par arriver au premier étage pour se diriger dans la deuxième chambre à droite. Sasuke l'ouvrit et s'effaça pour laisser le blond rentrer.

Il prit bien le temps de tout observer pour noter chaque détail. Une chambre carrée, sobrement décorée, des murs blancs recouverts de quelques peintures pour casser cette tristesse monochrome, un parquet clair, tout aussi clair que les meubles en bois qui ornaient la pièce. Elle était impeccablement rangée, comme leur chambre d'internat. Comme un émerveillé, il s'avança et posa les sacs sur le lit rouge, pour se diriger vers une petite bibliothèque en bois à côté de la fenêtre. Des livres sur la peinture et le dessin de partout, mais tout de même quelques romans ou mangas. Mais à sa grande surprise, aucun matériel de dessin. Par contre, une petite coupe sur le bureau l'interloqua. Il s'y approcha pour l'observer. Quelque chose était inscrit sur le socle.

« Championnat de course 300m inter écoles. » Déclara une voix derrière lui. « Première place. »

Naruto se retourna pour voir un Sasuke à la moue à la fois triste dégoûtée.

« Je pensais l'avoir jetée... A croire que mes parents sont tombés dessus. »

« Pourquoi tu l'as jetée ? »

« Parce que ça me rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Déjà que les garçons de mon collège me détestaient... Cette fichue coupe a empiré les choses. » Cracha le brun.

Naruto ne put alors réprimer l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui. Il ne supportait plus de voir sa mine sombre à chaque fois que l'on évoquait ses années de collège. Naruto y voyait tellement de douleur dans ses yeux... De la solitude et de la tristesse. Et parfois même de la colère. Le brun était un garçon qui ne savait pas ou plutôt n'osait pas s'exprimer. Comme l'avait une fois dit Kiba, Sasuke paraissait ainsi prétentieux et désintéressé. Mais ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas. Il était juste timide et s'isolait à cause de ça, ne voulant pas montrer ses faiblesses. Les autres interprétaient alors mal son comportement. Rajoutez à ça la jalousie de certaines personnes, et vous obtenez une haine non justifiée.

Sasuke en souffrait même s'il ne le montrait que peu. Naruto l'avait pourtant vite compris, comme lorsqu'ils s'étaient parlés pour la première fois sur ce site de rencontre. Il avait déjà fallut que ce soit Naruto qui l'aborde, et le brun avait été très distant pendant les premiers jours de conversation. Naruto avait eu beaucoup de mal à lui extirper quelques informations sur sa personne mais il avait tenu bon, et petit à petit Sasuke s'était dévoilé. Il fallait juste de la patience et de la jugeote pour que le garçon s'ouvre à quelqu'un. Naruto se sentait au moins privilégié d'être le seul à avoir vu Sasuke faible parfois. A l'avoir vu rire. Oui il se sentait privilégié, même s'il s'extériorisait de plus en plus. Maintenant il avait même des amis. Un exploit pour le brun, comme il lui avait dit une fois. Alors que Naruto n'avait jamais eu de mal à parler aux autres et à se faire des amis. Il avait alors eu du mal à comprendre au départ pourquoi Sasuke était seul dans cette école. Il avait fini par comprendre que tout le monde ne naissait pas avec l'assurance. Et rien ne s'arrangeait lorsqu'on avait été traumatisé par le passé.

A cette idée, il serra Sasuke plus fort contre lui. Il sentit le brun sursauter, puis le serrer fort à son tour en soupirant. Naruto embrassa alors sa joue, avant de relever la tête.

« Tu sais Sasuke, le passé c'est le passé. Et avec le temps, les souvenirs ne deviennent que bon. Il est impossible pour quiconque de n'avoir que des moments durs dans sa vie. Il y en a toujours des bons. »

« Idiot... Je sais... Arrêtes de te la jouer philosophe... » Répondit le brun d'une petite voix étouffée contre son sweet-shirt.

« Eh ! D'où tu me traites d'idiot ? »

« Parce que tu en es un. Cesse de te soucier de tout et de rien. Ce n'est qu'une coupe après tout. Et elle me sort par les yeux elle n'a aucune esthétique. »

Le blond se tut un silence avant d'éclater de rire, s'attirant un haussement de sourcil du brun, et souleva le menton de son petit ami pour venir embrasser tendrement ses lèvres. Sasuke était pas possible parfois. Il vit le brun écarquiller les yeux puis les fermer, pour profiter du baiser. Il le sentit entrouvrir la bouche de lui même, et ne se gêna alors pas pour aller explorer sa cavité buccale, venant frotter leurs langues l'une contre l'autre avec amour. Il en obtint un discret mais adorable gémissement de la part de son petit ami et dut faire un effort considérable pour contrôler ses pulsions et ne pas se jeter sur lui. Il préféra alors rompre de lui même le baiser, et admira son brun reprendre son souffle, les joues rosies.

Il obtint un léger coup de poing sans violence à l'épaule alors que Sasuke faisait mine de grogner, et ils se séparèrent alors que l'escalier craquait sous les pas de quelqu'un. Sasuke se dépêcha de fouiller son armoire pour trouver un futon, alors que sa mère apparaissait dans la chambre.

« On va manger les garçons. Ah Sasuke tu as trouvé le futon c'est bien. Laisse moi faire je vais le sortir. Descendez manger. »

Sa mère était vraiment attentionnée. Il enviait Sasuke. On bien sûr la mère de Naruto était très gentille et attentionnée aussi, mais elle était tout le temps prise par son travail et ainsi je lui portait que peu d'attentions pareilles. Tout comme son père d'ailleurs. Il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, au moins ils faisaient ce qu'ils aimaient, et étaient heureux. Lorsqu'ils étaient près de Naruto, c'était toujours dans l'amour et la bonne humeur. Ces moments étaient juste... Rares... Il chassa ces pensées de sa tête tout en descendant les marches, veillant à ce que Sasuke ne tombe pas.

* * *

« C'est hors de question je t'ai dit ! » Grogna Sasuke.

« Juste essayer ! J'ai pas dit acheter ! » Riposta Naruto en pressant le costard complet contre le torse de son petit ami.

« Je te vois venir d'ici. Je t'ai dit d'aller voir dans un magasin moins cher. »

« Mais la boutique fait des costumes de très bonne qualité ! Et il t'en faut un pour ce soir. »

« Hors de question qu'on dépense 50 000 Yen* pour un simple costume ! » Hurla presque Sasuke dans le magasin, s'attirant les regards des autres clients, ce qui le mit immédiatement mal à l'aise.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui paye alors tu te tais et tu vas m'essayer ça sur le champ. » Répondit Naruto les sourcils froncés, nettement de mauvaise humeur.

Le brun finit par capituler, et attrapa le costume, tendant à la place ses béquilles au blond pour sautiller sur une jambe jusqu'à la cabine d'essayage. Naruto l'avait traîné à Shibuya après le repas dans les grands centres commerciaux pour lui acheter une tenue pour la soirée. Sasuke avait eu beau se plaindre, le blond n'avait pas cédé. Et c'est pour ça qu'il se retrouvait dans une cabine d'essayage avec un vêtement qui valait plus cher que tout ce qu'il possédait réuni.

Il retira ses vêtements et enfila avec précaution le costume, et se regarda en grimaçant dans le miroir. Il faisait trop... Classe... Il n'avait pas l'habitude c'était étrange. Néanmoins il lui allait impeccablement au niveau de la taille et la couleur kaki du blaser et du pantalon ainsi que le bordeaux de la cravate se mariaient parfaitement avec sa peau claire et ses cheveux noirs. Il réajusta le col de sa chemise et se décida à sortir se montrer à un blond impatient. Ce dernier le dévisagea d'ailleurs de haut en bas avant de sourire.

« Il te va à ravir. On le prend. »

« Hein ? Je croyais qu'on essayait seulement ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! Allez remets tes vêtements qu'on passe à la caisse. »

Sasuke voulut protester mais un signe de main autoritaire l'obligea à retourner dans la cabine pour se changer. Il replia le costume pour renfiler son vieux jean et un T-shirt que Naruto lui avait prêté le matin même, ressortant de la cabine pour récupérer ses précieuses béquilles. Il avait fini par s'y faire et ses bras commençaient à se muscler à force de s'en servir. Il suivit en grognant son petit ami jusqu'à la caisse, et le cauchemar des magasins continua. Pourquoi les riches aimaient tant faire les boutiques ? Particulièrement les boutiques de luxe. Le blond le traîna ensuite à l'étage supérieur pour se rendre à Zadig & Volataire. Le brun leva un sourcil.

« Pourquoi ce genre de magasin ? »

« On va refaire toute ta garde robe. Quelqu'un d'aussi beau que toi mérite de porter de beaux vêtements. » Répondit Naruto d'une voix mélodieuse. « Et j'ai envie d'une nouvelle chemise. »

La façon dont le blond avait déclaré ça fit rougir Sasuke qui se résigna à le suivre docilement. Ils se promenèrent entre les rayons de vêtements jeunes et rock. Beaucoup faisaient envie à Sasuke mais il n'en pipa mot. Naruto par contre s'amusait comme un fou à prendre un peu de tout.

« Naruto... Je commence à avoir mal aux bras à déambuler de partout... »

« Ah... Désolé. Assieds toi là, je vais finir de choisir nos vêtements et je reviens pour l'essayage. »

Il lui montra le petit banc molletonné à côté des cabines d'essayage et lui tendit les articles déjà choisis. Sasuke alla s'y asseoir, posant les articles à côté de lui, et regarda de loin son petit ami slalomer entre les rayons masculins. Il leva un sourcil en le voyant cependant s'arrêter devant un vêtement féminin et repartir de plus belle. Il commença à réfléchir au pourquoi du comment, mais fut interrompu par une voix qu'il reconnut facilement.

« Sasuke ? C'est bien toi ? »

Il tourna la tête vers la voix, tombant sur une cascade de cheveux roses bonbons et d'un visage qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Un visage qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais revoir. Il s'appuya sur ses béquilles et se leva pour faire face à la jeune fille.

« Sakura. Qu'est ce que tu fiche ici ? » Demanda Sasuke sur un ton sec qui lui vint naturellement.

« Eh b... Bien... » Bégaya la jeune fille en rougissant tout sourire. « Je je viens souvent me promener dans les boutiques luxueuses, comme ça je saurais quoi acheter si j'ai suffisamment d'argent. Et... Et toi ? »

« J'accompagne un camarade de classe faire des emplettes. »

Il se voyait mal lui dire qu'il accompagnait son petit ami. Premièrement parce que cela ne la regardait strictement pas, deuxièmement parce que ça ferait plaisir à une certaine personne qu'il ne voulait absolument pas revoir.

« On... On a plus eu de nouvelles de toi depuis le brevet. Tu ne devais pas aller dans le même lycée que tout le monde ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta jambe ?» Continua Sakura, ne s'arrêtant pas de parler.

« Non. Je suis dans un lycée privée à une centaine de kilomètres d'ici. »

« C'est dommage... Tu sais je... » Commença la jeune fille.

« Oh ! Mais qui voilà de retour ! » Interrompit une voix qui fit glacer le sang à Sasuke.

Un garçon brun aux horribles sourcils que Sasuke reconnut sans mal s'avança derrière Sakura, accompagné d'un autre brun à l'air totalement désintéressé. Lee et Sai... Il les voyait déjà assez dans ses cauchemars pour ne pas avoir envie de les revoir un jour.

« Comment vas tu depuis tout ce temps ma jolie ? Oh tu t'es fait bobo ? Et tu t'es trouvé un riche homme pour qui faire la pute afin de te payer de beaux vêtements ? Comme c'est mignon ! » Cracha Lee avec un sourire carnassier.

Sasuke était immobile, tétanisé. Son visage affichait un masque plus froid que jamais, mais il tremblait intérieurement. Il était seul face à lui, et les images de cet épisode douloureux affluaient à nouveau dans sa pauvre tête, lui donnant soudainement la nausée. Il était fichu. Il voulait fuir. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus, son cœur se serrait violemment. Mais soudain quelque chose de chaud se posa sur son épaule.

« Ce sont des amis à toi Sasuke ? »

* * *

Naruto qui avait terminé de faire le tour du rayon homme du magasin, revenait tranquillement vers les cabines d'essayage en sifflotant. Il avait hâte de faire essayer la pile de vêtements qu'il avait sélectionné à Sasuke. Ça allait être le plus beau défilé de sa vie. Mais il arrêta sa marche joyeuse en voyant que Sasuke n'était pas seule. Une fille aux cheveux rose ? Et... Deux garçons bruns ?

« Beuark... »

Le garçon aux gros sourcils faisait peur... Cette réflexion le fit tilter. C'était le garçon dont Sasuke lui avait parlé en lui racontant l''histoire de sa dernière année de collège. Et Sasuke semblait immobile et terrifié. Il fallait que Naruto intervienne ou son brun allait encore se renfermer dans son mutisme apeuré et sûrement avoir une nouvelle crise d'angoisse. Alors il n'hésita pas, s'approcha et se mêla à la conversation, posant sa main sur l'épaule de son petit ami.

« Ce sont des amis à toi Sasuke ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait enjouée pour cacher son inquiétude.

Sasuke ne répondit pas, continuant de fixer le garçon aux gros sourcils d'un air glacial. Mais il vit clairement la lueur apeurée dans son regard. Il se posta alors devant lui.

« Je suis Naruto, un camarade de classe de Sasuke. »

« Enchanté. Je suis Lee et voici Sai et Sakura. Nous sommes des camarades de collège de Sasuke. Sasuke et moi avons été très... Proches. » Répondit Lee avec un grand sourire, s'attirant un petit rire amusé de Sai ainsi qu'un rougissement embarrassé de Sakura.

Ils se moquaient de Sasuke... Comment osaient-ils... Comment pouvaient-ils avoir un comportement aussi horrible et puéril ? Naruto avait des envies de meurtres. Mais il avait promis à son père de ne plus se battre il y a deux ans. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lancer les hostilités, surtout en plein milieu d'une boutique. Il serra les poings, impuissant.

« D'ailleurs mon petit Sasuke, il faudra qu'on se refasse un après midi comme on le faisait à l'époque du collège, dans les vestiaires. J'avais trouvé ça marrant. »

« Lee... Arrêtes... » Gémit Sakura en s'accrochant à son bras.

« Laisse moi Sakura. » Cracha Lee en l'envoyant valser. « Je n'ai pas oublié à quel point je t'adorais au collège, et tu es parti sans dire au revoir. J'ai été... »

« Ça suffit ! » Coupa Sasuke, faisant sursauter Naruto qui s'apprêtait à rompre sa promesse. « Arrête tes conneries Lee tu n'impressionne personne et surtout pas moi. Pense ce que tu veux de moi, déteste moi autant que tu veux c'est ton problème. Mais ne viens pas m'emmerder alors que je passe du temps avec un ami. »

Naruto était bluffé. Il n'avait jamais vu Sasuke en colère et avec autant d'assurance et de répartie. Il avait vaincu son traumatisme d'un coup ou bien ? En tout cas le blond était vraiment fier de lui. Et Lee semblait de stabilisé. Il ne trouvait rien à répondre sur le moment. Enfin... Naruto avait parlé trop vite. Le gros sourcil reprit vite contenance et riposta.

« Toi ? Avoir des amis ? Laisse moi rire, tu étais toujours tout seul au collège. Tu te fichais éperdument des autres ! »

« Je n'avais pas envie de traîner avec des abrutis illettrés comme vous... Maintenant j'ai des amis cultivés et je m'en porte que très bien. Alors maintenant dégage, tu n'es pas à ta place dans cette boutique elle est bien trop propre et chère pour toi. »

Cette fois ci Lee s'énerva et se jeta sur Sasuke, mais Naruto l'intercepta, le bloquant, attirant l'attention des vigiles et de la responsable du magasin, qui leur pria de sortir du magasin, à l'exception de Sasuke et Naruto articles en main, en leur sortant que s'il n'étaient pas là pour acheter, ils n'avaient pas à importuner les clients. Les vigiles mirent les trois adolescents à la porte alors que la gérante s'excusa en s'inclinant. Naruto la remercia poliment et elle s'en alla le sourire au lèvres en fixant le nombre d'articles.

Enfin seuls au milieu du rayon, Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke, qui vint immédiatement poser sa tête contre son torse, agrippant son haut en tremblant, ses béquilles tombant au sol. Naruto sourit en caressant tendrement ses cheveux.

« Tu m'as impressionné avec ta répartie et ta rage. »Déclara le blond.

« Je n'en pouvais plus... La colère a pris le dessus sur la peur je crois... Mais... Ça fait réellement du bien... J'ai l'impression d'avoir vidé mon sac... C'est ta présence qui m'a donné le courage... »

Naruto embrassa son front, le laissant prendre son temps pour se remettre de ses émotions. Le brun avait tout de même un meilleur self contrôle que lui. Naruto avait vraiment été à deux doigts de les tabasser un par un pour leurs propos et leurs sourires désagréables. Sasuke finit par le lâcher, et releva la tête, le visage plus serein même s'il n'avait pas retrouvé le sourire.

« Bon. Essayons cette montagne de vêtements. Si on s'y prend maintenant on aura peut-être fini avant la nuit. »

Le blond eut un sourire éblouissant, avant de pousser Sasuke dans la cabine, lui jetant un par un les vêtements qu'il avait sélectionné pour lui. La journée se terminait bien finalement. Naruto ne regréait pas de l'avoir forcé à aller à ces fiançailles.

* * *

*Environ 500€

Dans le prochain épisode :

Naruto va-t-il réussir à prendre le cliché parfait de Sasuke lors des fiançailles de Itachi ? Réponse à cette intrigue dans le prochain chapitre !

Une pitite Review ? ^.*


End file.
